


Domestic

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: A compilation of McHart ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I present you with drabbles or ficlets, if you will, all centred around the domestic life of our favourite couple. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Diane sighed loudly, straightening out an invisible crease on her ballgown, the satin shining back at her from the mirror offensively.

“I can’t wear this.” She moaned wiping her hand across her face, cringing at her reflection. The green gown was an off the shoulder Dior, beautifully crafted, immaculately stitched and absolutely, positively hideous on her. “I look ridiculous.”

“You look beautiful.” Kurt replied on instinct, his eyes never leaving the book he was currently reading. Naturally as a man, he’d been ready for an hour already, the bowtie hanging loosely around his neck the only thing still to be done before they left the house. Turning the page of his novel, he flicked his eyes up to meet his wife’s dark gaze. She’d been quite for too long and that could only mean bad things for him.

“You didn’t even look.” She snapped viciously as he looked up at her. Kurt’s hands dropped the book immediately, both raising into the air in surrender. He’d been married long enough to know not to argue. “I need an honest opinion!” She said with a whine, turning back to her reflection and resting her hands on her hips.

“I have to take it off! I can’t go out in public like this!” Diane groaned, her shoulders slumping as her blue eyes raked over the emerald material.

“Well,” Kurt began lowly, sliding off the bed and walking toward her.  “I certainly wouldn’t complain if you took it off, but it might make the party a bit awkward.” He joked into her ear, his large hands coming to rest on her waist as he stood behind her. Their eyes met in the mirror and Kurt smiled boyishly.

Diane snorted at that, stifling a laugh as she met her husband’s gaze.

“Do you like it?” She asked in a sigh, frowning deeply her hands fidgeting with the satin covering her chest; adjusting the material.

“I’d like it better on the floor,” He whispered into her ear seductively, his mouth dropping to her throat and placing slow, hot kisses there. Diane moaned her eyes rolling back in her head as his hands began bunching the smooth fabric at her hips. Biting her bottom lip, she let her head roll back onto his shoulder as he sunk his teeth into the place where her neck met her shoulder.

“Stop,” She groaned after a minute of his attentions, her body wanting him but her mind knowing they had to get to the gala. Her blue eyes blinked open to meet his smirking green as he curled his arms around her middle and smiled at her in their reflection.

 “For what it’s worth,” He began in a low, pointed voice. “I think you look gorgeous.” Diane smiled at his words, her own arms covering his around her waist as she leaned back into his embrace.

“And I love you dearly for saying that, but you have terrible taste.”

“I do not!” Kurt frowned, feigning offense. Diane chuckled lowly, turning in his arms and looping her hands around his neck.

“You really do!” She replied with a smile, leaning up slightly to press a kiss to her husband’s lips. His tongue slid against hers as they kissed deeply, a quick peck turning into much, much more as his hands drifted down her back to squeeze her arse.

Diane moaned pulling away from him, her eyes blinking open hazily.

“I married you, didn’t I?” He countered with a quirked eyebrow his smile easy and familiar. Diane bit her bottom lips staring up at him with a foolish grin.

“Well there is that,” She agreed, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Maybe we should just skip the party.” Kurt suggested almost breathlessly as they broke apart moments later. Diane smiled, her hands cupping his cheeks as she met his lust filled eyes.

“Nice try,” She whispered. “But we’re still going.” Her husband groaned a little at that, rolling his eyes playfully. “Now, help me get out of this dress.” Kurt’s eyes brightened at that, his hands running slowly up the sides of her body; purposefully grazing sensitive skin.

“With pleasure.” He smirked, his hands quickly finding the zipper. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad after all, he thought as he pulled the soft fabric from her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Diane groaned as she sat up in her bed, blinking her eyes open and willing herself to wake up. With a deep sigh, she pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed; ready to start her day. Glancing up she came face to face with her glaring husband.

“Hey –“ She began only to be cut off.

“No!” He said sternly, his face dark and eyes pointed.

“No?” She frowned in confusion. Her eyes widening as he stepped forward and lifted her legs back onto the bed.

“Excuse me!” She shrieked, her mouth hanging open slightly; aghast. 

“You need sleep,” Kurt replied plainly, his expression deadly serious. 

“Kurt, I have work,” She brushed him off intending to swing her legs back out of bed again when his hands stopped her. He gripped her ankles tightly, refusing to let her move. “Kurt!” She said loudly in annoyance, now struggling against his hold.

“Diane,” He mimicked her warning tone, eyeing her meaningfully. “You need to sleep and you’re clearly not getting it on your own.” He continued, shoving her body into the centre of the bed as he climbed in beside her.

“I really don’t have time for this,” She growled in irritation, attempting to scare him off but Kurt merely cocked his head in defiance. “Kurt, come on, Will-“

“Will is fine. Cary is handling your case prep for today and your assistant will take care of the rest. You have the day off.” Kurt informed her seriously and Diane gaped at him.

“You called Will!” She raged in disbelief.

“I did and he agreed, you’re exhausted Diane, please, rest.” Diane’s eyes softened at the defeat in her husband’s voice. She knew if she pushed him now he’d probably let her go, give in and let her march off to work, but suddenly that was the furthest thing from her mind.

Her husband had gone through the trouble of cancelling her day, clearly knowing how little she’d been sleeping lately and the prospect of staying in bed with him was more appealing than she cared to admit. Kurt’s green eyes bore into her blue, vulnerable and almost begging her to stay. 

“Are you going to work?” She asked with thinned eyes and Kurt shook his head, a smile curling beneath his moustache. 

“I was thinking I’d spend the day in bed with my wife.” He responded and Diane bit her bottom lip leaning closer to him as she replied.

“Now that’s a plan I can get on board with,” She purred seductively, her hand dropping to his thigh as she tilted her head to press biting kisses to his jaw.

“-to sleep, Diane.” He corrected, his body already betraying him and responding to her touch. Diane shifted on the bed, moving so she could straddle her husband. 

“I’m not tired,” She whispered breathlessly, grinding her hips into his as her fingers carded through his hair. Kurt groaned his head dropping back onto the headboard as her lips traced down his neck.

“Diane,” He tried his hands falling to her waist and pulling her body closer. “You are tired.”

Diane moaned as his hands slipped to her thighs pushing the silk material of her nightie up. 

“I’m not,” She maintained in a low whisper, her breath hot against his ear. “But you know a surefire way to tire me out?” She asked rocking her hips into his growing desire. 

Kurt spluttered - torn between wanting her to rest and wanting her. It wasn’t just sleep she’d been neglecting. 

“Fine!” He grunted as his lips moved to her collarbone. “But you only get 30 minutes!” He finished sternly and Diane laughed, pulling back to meet his eyes.

“Oh darling, you romantic you!” She mocked breathily, her words falling on deaf ears as he spun them; reversing their positions. With a smug smile he ducked down to kiss her deeply. Sleep could wait for just a few more minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Kurt!" Diane shrieked from their kitchen, the terror in her voice making her husband run. Pushing through the kitchen door at a record speed, he came to an abrupt halt. Looking upward he frowned, Diane stood atop the island in the middle of the room, clutching a spatula in a shaking hand.

"There!" She pointed in another screech. Her free hand jutting out toward the corner by the pantry. Kurt's eyes thinned as he slowly moved round the counter top, his steps cautious as he turned to face the corner.

Casting his green eyes downward he found the reason for his wife's screaming. There cowering in a corner, it's body shivering fearfully, sat a small, grey mouse. Kurt let out a scoff of a laugh, casting his eyes back to Diane with a smirk.

"It's a mouse." He told her and Diane's expression darkened, her lips curling into a sneer.

"I'd figured that out on my own actually." She snarked, still on the counter top; showing no signs of getting down. "Get rid of it!" She demanded and Kurt chuckled turning back to the tiny animal.

Moving to the side he opened a cupboard and extracted a broom. Gripping the wooden base he slowly stalked back to the mouse; careful not startle it. Lifting the object, he was about to bring it down on the little creature when...

"STOP!" Diane yelled.

Kurt turned, the broom hovering in mid-air as he looked to his wife.

"Don't kill it," She begged in a soft voice, her eyes big and innocent. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He muttered, setting the broom down and going in search of a bucket. Diane remained frozen on the counter, her eyes never leaving the rodent. Her fist was still curled tightly around her spatula; ready to fight off the mouse if need be. Kurt returned to the room a few moments later, a bucket in one hand and a piece of cardboard in the other.

"You know it's more afraid of you than you are of it," He said and Diane scowled.

"I highly doubt that," She replied glaring at the poor creature. Kurt shook his head with a grin, crouching down as he approached the mouse. Diane mimicked his stance on the counter, watching from a safe distance as Kurt carefully placed the bucket over the animal. The plastic object hit the tile with a slight clunk and Diane once again shrieked, her hand jumping up to cover her mouth as soon as the noise escaped.

Kurt turned to look back over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Shaking his head again, he spun toward the bucket now covering the mouse.

With a very steady hand he lifted the bucket ever so slightly, sliding the cardboard under it and scooting it along until he felt the rodent step onto it. Once he was sure the mouse was on the cardboard he pushed it all the way through; effectively trapping the creature.

Very slowly he lifted the cardboard and tipped the bucket; carefully moving the mouse round and into the bucket. Smiling widely, he turned to Diane.

His wife grinned back at him, moving to swing her legs over the side of the counter, not yet ready to climb down.

"I'll release it into the garden," Kurt announced, pushing through the back door. Diane craned her neck, watching as he walked to the edge of the garden, bent down and released the mouse.

Diane grinned happily, glad the mouse was gone. Her eyes locked on her husband as he strolled back to her. Coming through the door, he left the bucket and board by the entrance.

Diane bit her bottom lip as Kurt approached her, sauntering up to her, he reached out to grasp her hips. Diane rested her hands on his shoulders as Kurt pulled her into him; her legs wrapping around his waist; her ankles locking behind his back.

"My hero," She flirted, her hands running up and down his shoulders seductively, her eyes twinkling naughtily.

Kurt smirked tilting his head and leaning in to kiss her. Her eyes slid closed as their mouths met, a groan escaping her as his tongue pushed passed her lips.

Diane slid her hands into his salt and pepper hair, kissing him passionately. Breaking away she danced her lips down his throat, peppering kisses along his skin as his hands snuck under her t-shirt to touch the skin of her back.

Kurt grunted loudly as she bit into the spot where his neck met his shoulder and pulled back.

"Is that how you thank your hero?" He joked, a grin sneaking onto his lips, curling the tips of his mustache up. Diane smirked biting her bottom lip, a hungry look flashing through her eyes.

"You're right," She cooed, playing along and running her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. "You deserve a proper thank you," Kurt's eyebrows bounced up at that, his eyes bright and smile wide. Curling his hands under her arse he pulled her from the counter, holding her up as he walked them to their bedroom, where she proceeded to show him exactly how thankful she was.


	4. Chapter 4

“God!" Diane exclaimed as she fell back into her pillow, holding the sheets against her damp, heaving chest.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a smirk, staring up at the ceiling from his side of the bed, his breathing also rapid and laboured. Rolling his head to the side, he met her eyes as she did the same; a smile forming on both of their faces.

Diane shifted onto her side, her hands resting snugly under her head as she looked at Kurt. 

"You really are very good at that," She complimented, trying to hide her smile behind her bitten bottom lip. Kurt moved his hands, folding them behind his head as he grinned proudly. 

"Yeah," He agreed and Diane's eyes grew as her hand moved to slap his shoulder. Kurt feigned hurt at her smack, his eyes giving away his true feelings.

"You're supposed to say I'm good too!" She chastised in disbelief, her mouth gaping slightly. Kurt laughed lowly at her indignation, rolling to his side and scooting closer to her; his hand curling around her bare hip.

"You are  _very_  good, dear." He said huskily and Diane bit her bottom lip naughtily. 

"Damn right I am!" She responded with a confident smile, ducking down to capture his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together, exploring already memorized caverns.

"Mmhm," She moaned as they broke apart, her eyes still closed as an easy smile slipped onto her face. "How did you get so good?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Practice," He fired back with a smirk. Diane laughed loudly at that, her cheeks rosy with happiness. 

"Is that so?" She flirted.

"Oh yes," He replied mock-seriously, tugging her closer to him, until their faces were barely an inch apart. "

"Hundreds of women?" She teased.

"Thousands!" He joked back and Diane giggled, the room falling silent as they merely stared at each other. Her hand came up to tuck his hair behind his ear, her slim fingers tracing over his cheek softly.

"Who was your first?" She asked quietly, dreamily. Kurt's eyebrow bounced up curiously.

"My first?" He laughed, meeting her mischievous grin.

"Yeah," She nodded.

Kurt blew out a deep breath, surprised by the question. 

"Her name was Alice," He offered.

"Blonde?" Diane asked with a twinkle in her eye, knowing his preference.

"Redhead," He corrected with a smug look. Diane's mouth opened in exaggerated surprise, making Kurt chuckle. "It was after a football game - in her dad's car." Diane let out a little laugh, imagining a young Kurt fumbling around in the back of his girlfriend's father's car.

"How old were you?" Diane continued.

"Ah," He puzzled, scrunching his eyes as he thought back. "Seventeen? Maybe eighteen?" He shrugged and Diane smiled. "What about you?" He asked after a beat and Diane's eyes widened comically, her mouth falling open.

"Me?" 

Kurt scoffed his smile wide.

"Yes, you." He said slowly, meeting her gaze pointedly. Diane gulped slightly.

"Would you believe I was a virgin when we met?" She tried hopefully and Kurt threw his head back in a loud laugh.

"Not with the way you bend," He fired back sexily and Diane felt herself blushing.

"Ah, okay," She shifted on the bed, moving to sit with her back against the headboard. Kurt remained on his side, propping his head up on his elbow as he awaited her story, "His name was Greg," She began hesitantly. 

"How old was he?" He asked, loving her discomfort more than he should.

"Uh, twenty-something." She offered with a forced smile.

"And you?" Kurt prompted with a knowing look.

"Seventeen," she mumbled, cringing slightly at his shocked expression.

"Diane Lockhart!" Kurt said exaggeratedly, his grin wide. "An older man! I'm shocked!" Diane giggled, pressing her lips together to supress a smile. "Very scandalous." Kurt nodded seriously.

Diane shook her head, shoving his shoulder playfully as she sunk down beside him once again. 

"How did you meet him?" Kurt asked after a moment, his eyebrow cocked thoughtfully.

"What?" She gulped, her eyes wide once again.

"Greg, how did you meet him?" Diane's cheeks coloured as she looked at Kurt. 

"Just around," She shrugged trying to play it cool as she moved to look away from him.

"Oh yeah, sure." Kurt snarked back sarcastically. Diane deflated slightly, letting out a sigh as she met his green eyes once again.

"Fine," She said exasperatedly. "He was on my father's security detail." 

Kurt's mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Diane smiled awkwardly, suddenly this fun conversation didn't seem so enjoyable.

"Your dad's security guard was your first?"  He confirmed, and Diane merely nodded. "Wow." Kurt said, nodding his head as he processed the information. "Did your dad know?"

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "My dad still thinks I'm a virgin now." Kurt laughed at that, his hand moving to her waist and tugging her toward him.

"Still a virgin, huh?" He asked with a seductive look, moving away from the topic; suddenly mesmerized by the idea. Diane rolled her eyes, shifting her body so she was pressed against him tightly. She grinned as she felt him hardening.

"Oh yes," She sighed against him. "Practically a nun." 

"A nun?” He smirked, his voice low in her ear as he lowered his lips to her neck, nipping at her soft skin. Diane moaned breathily as his hand on her waist dipped dangerously low.

“A very innocent, lonely nun,” She purred, her own hand dancing down his chest; happy to have left all talk of her virginity behind them. Kurt smirked, his teeth dragging across her collarbone.

“Well, we can’t have that,” He offered before all words died on his tongue and Diane proceeded to show him exactly how innocent she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying with her husband after a long day, her head on his chest and fingers twirling through the sparse hair of his chest, Diane Lockhart was lost in her thoughts. The pair had had a lovely dinner in one of Chicago’s top restaurants and danced to a jazz band before retiring to do some dancing of a very different nature. Pulling his wife closer to him, Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered and Diane couldn’t help but blush. Kurt never minced his words, he said what he thought and meant what he said, and yet every time a compliment slipped from his tongue in her direction she was surprised again by his candour.

“I love you,” She whispered back, shivering as his fingers ran up and down her back; tickling the soft skin. Kurt exhaled heavily, pulling her close to him with a squeeze. The pair lay in silence, the afterglow slowly fading and the air rich with their love for each other. Still, Diane’s brain refused to stop swirling. A case she’d been working on had brought the subject of children to the forefront of her mind and for whatever reason she couldn’t get passed it.

“Kurt?” She asked after a long moment of silence.

“Hmm?” He replied beginning to drift off.

“Did you ever want kids?” Diane questioned quietly, her voice soft and trembling.

“What?” He stiffened slightly at her question and Diane pressed her head harder against his chest, not wanting him to see her face.

“Did you ever want children?” She repeated.

Frowning deeply, Kurt contemplated her question. He had. In his youth he’d dreamed of finding the perfect woman, having a son they would raise on the farm, teaching him to shoot, watching him grow and become a man. Yes, he had wanted kids, he decided, but he wasn’t sure how to tell Diane that.

“It’s okay,” Diane smiled against his chest and reading his mind. “You can say it.”

“I did want kids.” He confessed after a beat of silence. Diane remained dead still watching the rise and fall of his chest.

“Me too,” She responded after a moment. “I always imagined I’d meet someone, fall in love and have a family.” She said dreamily, her mind somewhere else. “I thought I’d have the perfect little girl, beautiful, ambitious, kind. And I’d let her be whoever she wanted, do whatever made her happy.”

“You didn’t have that?” He queried cautiously.

“My mother wanted me to be a nurse, and my father wanted me to be a Senator. It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.” She admitted. “I guess I just wanted a child to give them the options I never really felt I had, you know?”

“I do.” Kurt replied gruffly. “You’d have made a great mother Diane.”

Diane let out a huff of a laugh. “I’d love to have seen you as a father, you would have been amazing, a sexy dad.” She giggled against his chest.

“Sexy, huh?”

“Oh yes, you’d have all the soccer moms jealous and drooling.” Kurt laughed at that, tangling his fingers into her blonde hair soothingly. “You could still you know,” Diane whispered softly.

“What?”

“Have a child, you could still do it, just because I can’t doesn’t mean we couldn’t, you know, a donor or something…” She trailed off sheepishly, regretting bringing up the topic at all.

There was a long silence, the only sound their breathing and the muffled city outside their home.

“I couldn’t.” He finally spoke.

“I thought you said you didn’t-‘ She began, shifting to her elbow so she could look at him.

“I didn’t. Technically, I guess I could, but I wouldn’t want to.” Kurt explained.

“Why?” She frowned not comprehending. He’d just said he wanted kids.

“I’d only want them with you.” He said simply, his smile beautiful and sad.

“Kurt-“ She breathed, her heart pounding.

“We just found each other too late. And I’m okay with that, but for the record, the only child I’d ever want would be yours; ours.” Diane felt the tears clouding her eyes and smiled at him, her stomach doing flip-flops.

“God, you’re incredible.” She sighed emotionally. Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly.

As the pair broke apart, Diane lay her head back down on his chest, snuggling into his warmth. Kurt’s eyes slid closed and his breathing slowed. Just as he was certain she’d fallen asleep, with him not far behind, he heard her whisper into the dark.

“You’re the only one I’d want kids with too.”


	6. Chapter 6

“No.”

“But it’s-“

“No.” Kurt responded again, turning to place their dishes in the sink and flicking on the tap. The water began to bubble across the crockery as Diane shifted to stand next to the sink, the small of her back resting on the counter.

“Kurt,” She whined, dragging out his name as he began to wash the remains of their dinner from the china.

“Nope.” He fired back without looking at her and Diane’s shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

“It won’t be that bad!” She tried, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her ankles.

“It will.”

“It won’t, there will be good food, dancing, men in tuxedos, women in gowns…” She trailed off and Kurt turned to look at her, a smirk curling under his moustache.

“Is that supposed to make it more appealing to me?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes bright with amusement. Diane let out a huff, her bottom lip hanging out like a scorned toddler.

“Please?” She begged.

“Diane-“

“I’d do it for you!”

Kurt let out a low laugh, placing the clean plates onto the drying rack and wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“Really?” He questioned incredulously, spinning to face her; his large hands curling around her waist and pulling her close to him. Diane’s hands came to rest on his shoulders as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

“If it was important to you?” She tried but they both knew if the roles were reversed there was no way she’d go and Kurt shook his head with a small chuckle.

“Why don’t you take Will?” He suggested, his hands running up and down her back soothingly.

“I thought you didn’t like it when I took Will to things?” She fired back with a pointed look, a smile tugging on her red lips.

“I don’t.” He responded. “But I’d make an exception for this!” Diane let out an exaggerated groan at that, dropping her head onto his chest melodramatically.

“Please!” She mumbled into his shirt, making her husband laugh. There was a long beat of silence between them and eventually Diane lifted her head again, her expression hopeful as she met his green eyes.

Kurt smiled at her, titlting his head down so he could kiss her. Diane’s eyes slid shut, her mouth opening under his and her tongue slipping passed his lips. Kurt groaned at the sensation, his hands pulling her flush into him, his body already starting to react.

After a few moments the pair pulled away, both slightly breathless.

“What can I do to change your mind?” She asked with a pout, her big blue eyes wide with manipulation and feigned innocence.

“What did you have in mind?” He replied with a twinkle in his eye and Diane bit her bottom lip. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to the skin of his neck, leaving biting nips as she moved her mouth up to his ear.

“Well,” She began in a seductive whisper, her lips just grazing the shell of his ear, her breath hot and sexy against his skin. “Monica got on her knees for Bill,” She continued lowly.

Kurt let out a sound of amusement, pulling back so he could meet her eyes with a smirk.

“Are you suggesting you’d get on your knees if I went?” He queried, his sly smile telling her everything she needed to know about how he felt about that idea.

“I don’t know,” She smiled, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “Would that entice you to go?” Her seductive tone washed over him, causing his eyes to darken and his smile to widen.

“You play dirty, Mrs. McVeigh,” He flirted sexily and Diane bit her bottom lip seductively.

“You love it,” She said and Kurt shook his head, smiling. Staring into her eyes he bent forward again, and swept her into another passionate kiss; all tongues and teeth and desperation. When they finally broke apart, Diane gasped, panting loudly as she rested her forehead on his chin.

Kurt’s hands had found their way under her blouse as were currently drawing slow circles on the small of her back. Diane moaned at the touch, pushing further into him, lust trickling through her body.

Her mouth found his neck, her tongue sliding across rough stubble as she kissed her way up to his ear again. Pulling back after a few minutes, she looked up at Kurt.

“So, what do you say?” She asked, pushing her hips into his, hoping to convince him by any means necessary.

“A four course meal at the democratic White House?” He confirmed and Diane nodded with a grin, her fingers moving round to his front and slowly slipping the buttons on his shirt through their holes. Her eyes were dark with lust and her heart beating rapidly. “With dancing, tuxedos and you on your knees?”

“Yeah,” Diane breathed with a seductive grin. Kurt shook his head letting out a small sigh. Suddenly his hands fell from the small of her back and he pulled away, loving the way she swayed toward him slightly.

“Ok,” He smirked. “I’ll go.”

“You will?” Diane’s face brightened.

“Sure,” He nodded still grinning. “If I can bring Palin as my date.” He finished snarkily and Diane frowned, her expression darking.

“Kurt,” She moaned in annoyance, not finding his joking funny.

“Sorry sweetheart, but it’s going to take more than sex to get me to spend an evening with Hillary Clinton.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Beta’d by the wonderful Leann - a real life goddess!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

Diane lay on her stomach, her arms crossed as she rested her head atop them. Her face was turned to the side as she dreamily watched Kurt dress. His eyes met hers as he stepped into his jeans, pulling them up but leaving the button and zip loose.

"Didn't your mother ever teach it's rude to stare?" He asked with a smirk, and Diane bit her bottom lip as her eyes dipped to his crotch. A slow smile slipped onto her features as he sauntered over to her.

"I like watching you," She said seductively, lifting her head and propping it up on her elbow. The navy sheets pooled around her hips, leaving her bare back on display. Kurt smiled smugly, still slowly moving toward her, his mind racing with the double entendre laced into her words.

Diane frowned as he climbed onto the bed, not giving her a chance to move as he straddled her lower back. Diane turned her head back awkwardly, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"What are you doing?" She giggled as his rough fingers, traced up the smooth sides of her body. Diane shivered a he brushed the undersides of her breasts. Her head fell back to it's original position - resting comfortably on her folded arms as he gently massaged her back.

His head ducked down as he swiped her hair to the side, his body shifting down as he pressed his mouth hotly against the back of her neck. Diane moaned as he kissed along her shoulder blades, his fingers cluctching her sides just barely grazing her breasts. She shifted trying to get him to move his hands beneath her, wanting him to touch her properly.

Kurt refused, keeping his hands just shy of where she wanted as his mouth moved to her ear.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked lowly, his breath hot on her skin. Diane moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she began to grind her hips into the mattress.

Kurt shifted lower still, the sheet covering her arse moving too and leaving the rough material of his jeans touching her skin.

His hands continued to trace the soft skin of her back as his mouth danced along her neck.

"Everything," Diane gasped breathlessly making him chuckle. Slowly, he sat up, his lips leaving her body. Kurt swung his leg off her and moved to pull the sheet to the floor, exposing her naked flesh.

Diane's eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily over her shoulder. Goosebumps breaking out across her skin as she met his eyes. He looked hungry, his expression dark and wanting.

"You'll be late for work.." He said with a sly smile, the twinkle in his eye giving away how little he cared about her tardiness.

"Oh, I hope so!" She responded airily, before he lowered his lips to her spine again, making her forget all about timeliness.

 


	8. Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the massive cleanse I'm currently doing. For those who don't know I am reviewing all my stories and getting rid of the ones I feel are lacking. Instead of deleting this one though, I've decided to add it to this collection as it fit quiet nicely.
> 
> Please all bear with me as I clean up my profile, some stories will be abandoned and other's will take a while for me to update and others will be deleted altogether, so please be patient. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or left kudos on any of my stories - it means the world! <3

Kurt jolted awake suddenly, his heart pounding as his eyes searched the dark room for any sign of movement. Slowing his breathing, his hand reached to his left; ready to grab for his gun in the bedside table. Another thump and soft moan sounded and he calmed slightly.

"Diane?" He called out into the darkness, the lamps of the street outside providing little light.

"I'm sorry!" A whispered voice hissed, followed by another dull thud and a whimper. Kurt relaxed, his heart rate returning to normal as he reached for the light.

"Di?" He said again, flicking the bedside lamp on and seeking out his wife.

"I was trying to be quiet," She sighed sadly, stumbling toward their bed. Her skirt was missing and her stockings awkwardly stuck halfway down her legs. She'd been trying to escape the hose when she'd collided with the dressing table, stubbing her toe painfully.

Kurt smirked at her, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” She bemoaned woefully, her words slurred and less articulate than normal. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing, shaking his head in amusement. Shifting to rest his back against the headboard he watched his wife fumbling around the room.

Diane stumbled trying to escape from her hosiery, the thin material tearing as she fell onto the bed. Diane groaned sadly, laying back on the duvet and lifting her long legs into the air. Kurt grinned as he watched her clumsily shimmying the remains of the silky material off her legs; before throwing the expensive hose to the floor in a huff. Kurt chuckled lowly, smiling to himself as he watched her wrestle with her oxford shirt next. Laying on her back she bent her knees, placing her feet on the bed as she attempted to slide the small buttons through their holes. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he continued to gaze at her wife, bemused by her antics.

Finally after a few failed attempts she sat up quickly; swaying slightly before wrenching the shirt over her head angrily. The soft material floated to the ground to join the stockings and Diane fell back into the bed with a loud sigh.

“Diane?” Kurt asked in an amused tone, his eyes sparkling as they raked over her semi-naked body. At the sound of her name, Diane rolled over onto her stomach, smiling widely at her husband.

“Hello,” She slurred seductively, rising on her hands and knees and crawling across the bed to him. “Hi,” She greeted again as she settled over him; her legs on either side of his thighs as she seated herself in his lap.

"Diane," He dragged her name out lowly, his eyes locked on hers. Diane moaned slightly, swaying forward. Biting her bottom lip she awkwardly moved closer, her face barely an inch from his. His green eyes locked on her blue, her soft breathing wafting across his lips.

“Kurt,” She whispered falling forward and sloppily pressing her lips to his. Kurt laughed into the kiss, moving his hands to cup her face and pull her backward. "Were you and Will celebrating?" He asked knowingly, tasting the bourbon on her tongue.

Diane giggled nodding her head with a playful smile as she ground herself into his lap, looping her arms lazily around his neck. Kurt’s hands moved to her bare back, rubbing her smooth skin from the clasp of her bra to the elastic of her lacy panties. Her eyes slid closed and a slow grin curled onto her lips as she rocked her hips into his.

"Will got me all drunk," She mumbled playfully, leaning down to kiss him again. Kurt concealed his amusement by giving in to her advances, kissing her back and pulling her scantily dressed body into his; losing himself for a moment.

“Stop,” He pulled back after a moment, both of them panting as he used his hands to hold her upper arms and keep her away from him.

“No,” Diane whined with a pout and a frown, moving forward for another kiss. Kurt ducked away holding her from him as he smiled at her petulance.

“You’re drunk.” Kurt said knowingly, the smile on his face dancing up to his eyes.

“I’m not,” She moaned with an exaggerated pout and Kurt chuckled. Diane attempted to move forward again, scowling at him when he continued to hold her back.

“Kurt,” She dragged out, cocking her head to the side.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you,” He replied plainly, the corners of his lips still curled up beneath his mustache.

“But I  _want_  you to take advantage of me,” She said in what she thought was a seductive tone, grinding her hips into his.

“Di,” He warned.

Diane huffed grumpily as he once again stopped her advances.

“Please,” She begged, her bottom lip hanging out like a sad toddler. Kurt merely raised his eyebrow with a pointed look. Diane’s eyes thinned at that, a dangerous smirk sliding onto her lips as she dipped her hand between them; grasping him. Kurt growled, shifting slightly. “It seems like you want to take advantage of me too,” She giggled massaging him through his boxer shorts.

“Diane,” He groaned, his hands still gripping her upper arms. Diane cackled throwing her head back. But before she could make another move, Kurt pushed her off him and flipped her over. Her back fell into the soft sheets of their bed as he shifted to hover over her.

“Oh Mr. McVeigh,” She cooed biting her bottom lip, shimming her body and thrusting it up into his. Kurt’s hands held her wrists above her head as he smiled down at her.

“Oh Mrs. McVeigh,” He responded entertained.

“Are we going to fuck now?” She asked sexily, pushing her hips into his. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, her profanity a sure sigh of her intoxication. Slowly he bent down, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her neck. Diane groaned at the sensation her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Goodnight Diane,” He whispered hotly into her ear suddenly, causing his wife to frown.

“Wha-?” She gasped as Kurt rolled back off her, reaching out for the bedside lamp and flicking it off. Diane lay on her back her mouth hanging open as Kurt settled in beside her, moving back to his original position. “I wanted sex,” She said in annoyance her words loud in the darkness of the room. Kurt laughed at her statement, sneaking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

“We can have sex tomorrow,” He placated in a soft voice, smiling as Diane rolled over and rested her head against his chest.

“I’ll be angry at you tomorrow.” She responded childishly and Kurt chuckled pressing a soft kiss onto the crown of her head. His hands drew slow circles across her bare back knowing the loving touch would soon lull her to sleep.

“Goodnight darling,” He whispered into the dark as Diane’s breathing slowed.

He lay still for a long while, his heart filled with amusement. It wasn’t often Diane came home like this, she was normally so poised and put together. She hardly ever lost control but Kurt couldn’t be happier at the nights turn of events. She deserved a night of fun with her friend, they’d both been working hard lately and they deserved to let loose. Naturally, tomorrow she’d be embarrassed, probably nursing a hangover and filled with shame at her actions but he didn’t care. Other husbands might be angry that their wife had gone out and gotten drunk with another man; even if said man was Will, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was something incredibly endearing about his wife, the great Diane Lockhart, just a little bit tipsy.


	9. Take me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little Drabble about our favourite couple! I’m still on the fence about most of my work but I do really love this series! ♥️
> 
> Beta’d by Leann, who is a gem! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Are you playing hard to get? Because I gotta tell you, being married kinda defeats the point of that.” Kurt asked, hanging from the doorframe to her office. His stance as casual as his jeans and shirt. Diane shook her head with a playful roll of her eyes. 

“Did you call?” She asked, picking up her cell and to see the evidence for herself. 

“A few times,” He supplied shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he sauntered into the glass office. 

“Well,” Diane began, a little defensively. “I do have a job, you know? I can’t drop everything to be at your beck and call.” She finished sassily. 

“Pity.” He mumured with a smug expression that had Diane giggling. “Come home,” He said in a low voice, changing the tone of the conversation. Diane’s eyebrow bounced up and she shot her husband a small grin, biting her bottom lip. 

“And if I say no?” She questioned coyly, slowly rising from behind her desk and walking over to him. 

“Then I’m going to be forced to bribe you.” He replied with a smirk, his hazel eyes twinkling. 

“Bribe me?” Diane chuckled, throwing her head back in amusement. Once she reached him, her hands curled around his neck as his fell to her waist; his fingers dipping dangerously low on her back. “And what exactly would you bribe me with?

Kurt let out a short laugh, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, leaning forward to bring his lips to the sensitive skin beneath it. Goosebumps erupted all over her body as Kurt whispered dirtily into her ear. Diane’s eyes slid shut and she let out a small whimper at his seductive words, her body unconsciously swaying into his. When he’d finished talking, he used his teeth to tug on her earlobe, making her groan, before he pulled back with a smug smile. 

Diane blinked her eyes back open after a long moment, biting down on her bottom lip once again. Her cheeks were flushed red and her heart beating so rapidly she could barely catch her breath. 

“So, what do you say Mrs. McVeigh?” He asked in a husky tone, the intent behind his words deliciously tempting. 

Diane’s eyes were dark with lust, her lips slightly parted, the desire clearly written all over her face. A slow smirk eased into place on her lips, her eyes a dazzling blue. 

“Take me home, Mr. McVeigh.”


	10. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so here is a little Valentine's nugget! It originally began as a chapter for this fic but then drifted into something else - smut, so here is the first chapter (domestic and smutless) and I will post it as a stand alone too where I will add the 2nd (smutty AF) chapter too for those who would like to read it!
> 
> Dedicated to Leann, my beta and muse!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

Diane checked her watch for the umpteenth time, groaning as it relayed what she already knew. She was late. She was so very, very late. 

Her heels clicked on the tiled lobby of the hotel as she ran toward the restaurant. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she screeched to a halt in front of the maître d. 

“McVeigh?” She rasped; out of breath, her small hand clutching at her chest. The young man smirked at her, his eyebrow quirked mockingly. 

Diane’s eyes thinned in no mood to be jerked around by the boy in front of her. 

“Well?” She asked again, cocking her head to the side, her blue eyes thinned viciously. The tall man nodded to the bar and Diane set off again, her eyes locked on her target. 

Approaching the bar she danced her hand down the front of her dress straightening an invisible crinkle as she slowly moved to the chair beside him. Slipping onto the stool, she placed her clutch in front of her, smiling at the bartender. 

“Makers mark, on the rocks.” She said to the young girl. The barmaid poured out the drink neatly and slid it toward her before moving over to another customer. 

“So,” Diane began, dragging the word out; not daring to turn and look at him. “You come here often?” She teased with a sly smile, she could smell his cologne from her seat and she sighed deeply at the familiar scent.

Kurt shook his head, hiding a grin behind his glass as he sipped down the burning liquid. 

“Occasionally.” He said lowly, looking straight ahead at the colourful bottles on the shelves. Two could play at that game.

“Hmm,” she replied thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip. Kurt shifted beside her, the air between them suddenly thick with tension. 

“You meeting someone?” His gruff voice trembled through her and Diane had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. 

“My husband.” She said back as causally as possible, still avoiding his eyes. “You?”

“My wife.” He supplied smirking, the tone of his voice making her smile. 

“I see,” 

“Yes.” Kurt replied signalling over the bartender and holding up 2 fingers. The red haired girl walked over with 2 fresh glasses of bourbon. 

“Is she pretty, your wife?” Diane asked airily, finally turning to look at him and biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“Gorgeous.” Kurt replied turning to face her too, his head dipping lower, their faces mere inches apart. His eyes were dark and sexy and they stole her attention by locking onto her blue orbs as he smirked beneath his moustache. 

“Is that so?” She continued the charade, tilting her body closer to his, her elbow resting on the counter-top and holding her head up. Her voice was a breathy whisper and she watched as he gulped slightly. 

“Yes,” he responded simply. 

"Huh," Diane replied, her eyes dipping to his lips, running her tongue slowly over her own. “And where is this gorgeous wife?” She flirted, her eyes dark as she blinked up at him from below her lashes. 

“Late.” Kurt said lifting his drink to his lips and downing the burning alcohol in one swig. 

"Well, that's no good," She sighed in feigned sadness. Her face scrunched into a frown. Her hand slipped from her knee to graze his thigh; rubbing up and down soothingly. "Maybe, I could keep you company until she gets here?" She queried with big, innocent eyes and a pout.  

Kurt's eyes darted from hers to the hand snaking up his jean clad thigh and back again. 

"I don't know," He began in a low voice, watching her bite into her bottom lip temptingly. "My wife doesn't like to share," He finished, smirking beneath his moustache. 

"Oh," Diane gasped, her hand jumping back to her own leg quickly as she grinned coyly.

“On the other hand,” Kurt mumbled, his smile dark and lust filled. His large hand skirted over to her knee, curling around her hand and bringing it back to his thigh; resting it just a tad bit higher than before. “What she doesn’t know…” He trailed off with a twinkle in his eye, meeting Diane’s sly smirk.

Her slim fingers squeezed his upper thigh, revelling in the way he shifted under her touch. He leant into her, his face mere millimetres from hers, his breath hot on her lips. Diane shivered, her mouth falling slightly open in need. God, she wanted him. Her eyes widened as she met his seductive gaze.

“Does your husband know you pick up strange men at bars?” He murmured lowly, his green eyes dipping to her lips as her tongue snuck out to wet them once again. Diane gulped, her chest rising and falling heavily as she slid her hand higher on his thigh.

“He does now,” She replied in a breathy whisper, her eyes falling closed as he closed the distance between them, his large hand curling around her neck and pulling her into him forcefully.

The kiss was slow and deep, their tongues teasing each other in a slow burn. Diane’s free hand slid to the collar of his shirt, holding him to her as he cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss. The world around them disappeared as he tugged on her lower lip, his teeth scraping sexily across it as he pulled back. Blinking open her eyes as she panted, Diane met his lust filled gaze.

“You want to get out of here, Mrs. McVeigh?” He whispered softly as his mouth moved to place nipping kisses to the soft skin of her throat.

 

“Take me home, Mr. McVeigh”


	11. Camping

-0-0-0-

Kurt lay silently on his back, Diane draped across him as the rain pelted down around them. Her head was positioned on his chest, her leg intertwined with his and her hand delicately drew circles over his heart.

Shifting slightly the mattress beneath them let out another small whine as more air escaped it.

“Sorry,” He muttered once again shuffling to get comfortable on the lumpy ground.

“I know.” She replied softly, tilting her head to press a kiss to his t-shirt covered chest.

Kurt sighed glumly. His hand curling around her waist to keep her close.

“And about the tent.” He continued dejectedly, his frown deep. “I should have checked it for leaks before we left.” He admitted and Diane smiled, her eyes darting around the small blue enclosure. Her legs could still feel a sprinkle of water every few seconds, as the drops fell through the ceiling and crashed into a widening puddle.

“And about the mosquitos.” He continued mournfully running his hand soothingly up and down her back. "And the cold"

“I know,”

“And the mattress, though really that one was partly your fault...”

“My fault!?” She gasped in outrage, pushing herself up and looking down at him.

“You’re the one who wanted to fool around!” He replied almost childishly.

“I didn’t hear you complaining!” She hissed back tilting her head pointedly. Kurt chuckled shaking his head and using his hand to pull her back down to his chest. Diane settled in again, snuggling into his warmth and breathing in the fresh scent of him.

“I’m promise tomorrow will be better” he whispered into the dark pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll fix the tent, we’ll go buy an new mattress and I’ll make it up to you.”

Diane smiled, hugging him tightly.

“I love you.” She replied lifting herself slightly to kiss his lips gently. There was a long silence as Diane waited for him to catch on. It didn't take long before he understood her declaration and the silence that followed.

 "We're going to a hotel in the morning, aren't we?" He questioned with a defeated sigh and Diane smiled, dipping her mouth to kiss him again, this time more deeply. Her tongue tangled with his in an exotic dance that left them both breathless.

 "Yep," she replied as they broke apart. "A hotel with no leaks, no bugs, heating and a big, soft mattress that won't pop when we fuck."

 Kurt let out a snort of a laugh, rolling his eyes as he shifted again, repositioning himself on the bumpy ground. Diane groaned as he pulled her more fully onto him, his hands sliding around her waist.

"A mattress would be good," he conceded and Diane chuckled against his throat, pressing a soft kiss there.

"A mattress is gonna be great!"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to get me through the week. 
> 
> Leann beta’d like a goddess!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

“Diane?” Kurt called, opening her front door cautiously. He knew she was home, could see her car in the driveway, and Will had told him she’d left early when he’d stopped by her office. “Diane?” He repeated, closing the door quietly behind him.

The apartment was dark, the only light coming through the windows from the street lamps. He left his keys and wallet on the table in the lobby as he continued into her home.

“Di?” He called out again, moving through the apartment with ease, knowing his way even in the dark. He’d stumbled through these halls often enough, in the middle of the night; granted in pursuit of a much more pleasurable outcome.

The light flared out from beneath her bedroom door, and Kurt knew he’d found her. Turning the knob silently, he stepped into the room, repeating her name again.

“Diane?” His eyes scanned across the room, falling quickly to the tightly shut door of her bathroom, behind which a series of moans and groans alerted him to her presence.

“Kurt?” Came a muffled reply, and he frowned stepping forward. “Go away!” She shouted between loud heaves and pained groans.

“Like hell!” He replied gruffly, rolling his eyes and pushing down on the door handle.

“No Kurt!” She cried, her voice shaky and weak and making him stop. “I don’t want you to see me like this!”

Kurt scoffed at that, his hand still resting on the doorknob, respecting her wishes for the time being.

“Diane I’ve seen you naked.” He finally replied, a smirk tugging on his lips. Another sequence of whimpers wiped the grin from his face and made him grit his jaw.

He waited for a long moment until he heard the toilet swirl and flush.

“Yes, you’ve seen me naked and I’d like that to keep happening so you’re not coming in!” She hissed out through the door and Kurt let his head fall heavily against the wood.

“Diane come on!” He begged, waiting for a reply that never came. “Diane?” He called, frowning as she didn’t reply again. Rolling his eyes, he decided he was done waiting and pushed down on the handle. Let her be pissed, he was coming in.

“Jesus!” He cursed, dropping to his knees immediately as he moved toward her.

Diane’s body was draped limply across the bowl of the toilet, her head resting against the seat defeatedly. Her skin was pale and damp, her usually perfect hair matted against her forehead and her eyes closed out of exhaustion.

“I told you not to come!” She whimpered, barely able to keep her eyes open long enough to meet his worried gaze.

Kurt shifted until he was seated behind her, his arms curling around her waist and pulling her back off the toilet.

“No, don’t look at me,” She groaned, her body too weak to fight him as he maneuvered her back to rest against his chest; making sure she could still access the bowl incase she was sick again. His hand raced to her forehead, resting the back of his fingers against it to take her temperature.

“You’re burning up.” He muttered and Diane only moaned, turning her body to curl into his. Normally seeing her in such a state of undress would be enough to get him hard, but as her sweat-dampened body curved into his, the tiny nightie didn’t have the same appeal.

Kurt tugged her close, allowing her to rest her hand on his chest as his own moved around her back; holding her to him.

Diane groaned again, leaning into him, her head resting weakly on his chest.

The couple sat on her bathroom floor for a long while, neither saying anything. Kurt cradled her and monitored her breathing carefully as Diane dropped in and out of consciousness.

“Do you still wanna sleep with me?” She questioned after a couple of minutes, her voice feeble and weak; her body still shaky in his embrace.

“More than ever.” He assured shaking his head with a smile, his lips pressing a delicate kiss to the crown of her head.

“You’re hot when you’re lying.” she mumbled back and Kurt chuckled lowly.

“I know.” He replied smugly and Diane groaned as she tried not to laugh.

“Don’t make me laugh,” She whimpered, curling into him more. Kurt chuckled running his large hand soothingly up and down her back, resting his cheek atop her head comfortingly.

“Do you want to move?” He asked after a couple of minutes, her moans had subsided slightly and her breathing evened out.

“No,” She whined, snuggling deeper into his cotton shirt.

“Okay, we’ll stay here then.” He said lowly and Diane sighed happily.

“All night?” She replied meekly and Kurt smiled.

“All night.” Kurt responded with a small grin holding her tightly.

It would be a few hours before Diane drifted into a peaceful sleep, cuddled tightly against him. He’d pick her up and carry her to bed, making sure she had everything she needed.

Diane Lockhart was a strong, independent woman, and he loved that about her. But even she needed help when it came to the flu.


	13. Post it

Diane’s foot tapped impatiently as she waited for Kurt to pick up his phone. Two rings, three rings, fou-

“McVeigh,” His gruff voice came through the line and Diane felt her face flush despite herself. Lord, this man had her hooked around his finger, his voice -even in such a domestic and natural tone- had her heart racing.

“It’s me,”

“Oh,” She could hear the smile on his lips, could imagine the sparkle in his eyes. “Hi,”

“Hello,” She replied lowly, her voice almost a purr and her tone flirty.

“What’s up?”

“I found the note,” She replied pointedly, smirking although he couldn’t see it.

“Oh, really!” Kurt chuckled out in a throaty drawl, the sound sending heat throughout her body.

“Yes,” She replied in a similar tone, her voice dipping to a whisper. She was alone in her office, with the doors closed, but even so, she couldn’t help but quieten as she spoke about his dirty little message.

“And?” He questioned, his smirk evident through the phone.

“And you can’t leave me notes like that!” She responded.

“Why because it turned you on?” Kurt replied lowly and Diane bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together as she tried to remain focused and not let his sexy register distract her from chastising him.

“No, because what if I had handed the case file off? What if an associate read that? Or even worse, what if Will read it?” She gulped at the thought, blushing.

“Well, then I guess they’d know just how good you taste,” He replied with a low voice that made Diane whimper and bite her bottom lip.

“Kurt,” She whined wantonly and her husband laughed on the other end of the line.

“Bet they would love the one about your panties in my pocket.” He said seductively and Diane shut her eyes, swinging her chair around so she couldn’t see Will working in his office. She was sure if he was to look up the blush on her face would give away just who she was talking to and for certain what they were talking about. “Tell me which one’s your favourite?”

“No.” She replied stubbornly, indignantly, although she already had a note in mind. She’d peeled it off her deposition file and slipped it into her top drawer to look at whenever she pleased.

“The one with what I’d do to you on your desk?” He prompted smugly and Diane rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m not telling you which one!” She hissed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one had walked in without her noticing.

“Ahh, so there is one,” He chuckled knowingly and Diane frowned.

“Kurt,” She sighed and her husband shook his head in a laugh.

“Okay, okay, how about this,” Kurt paused thoughtfully and Diane could feel his mischievousness through her cell. “You tell me which one is your favourite and I’ll stop leaving them in your files?”

Diane thought for a minute, weighing her options. Now that he said it out loud, she was almost loathe to have him stop, there was something thrilling about opening a case file and discovering he’d left a note detailing what he planned to do to her when she got home. But the risk was too big, one slip up and an associate could find out how she likes it from behind or Will might learn she’s quite the screamer. No, they definitely had to stop. In case files at least, her diary, well, that was another story...

“Okay, fine.” She huffed after a long moment and she knew Kurt was smiling smugly. “I saved the one where you explain how hard you get when I question you on the witness stand.”

Kurt hummed in agreement, the grumble from his throat making her squirm.

“Happy now?” Diane asked, feigning irritation but smiling.

“Well, not yet, but I’m getting there,” He replied in a husky voice and Diane couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“You’re insatiable!” She giggled into the mic of the phone, swinging back around to face the door again.

“You like it,” He flirted back huskily and Diane bit into her bottom lip, hiding a grin.

“You busy for lunch?” She asked sweetly.

“That depends,” Kurt replied in a low, slow voice.

“On what?”

“On whether or not you’re lunch?” He continued sexily and Diane’s eyes practically fell from her head as she gasped.

“Kurt!” She shrieked in shock, her cheeks once again flushing. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“Maybe I just like making my wife blush?” He replied with a grin and a small chuckle.

“What makes you think I’m blushing?” She threw back mockingly, smugly, her smile wide as she flirted into the phone.

Before he could reply there was a tap on her door and Diane’s head shot up, her eyes widening.

She flicked the end call button, placing her phone carefully onto the desk as the knocker entered the room.

Diane smiled brightly, slowly rising from her seat and walking toward her visitor.

“What are you doing here?”

“Came to make my wife blush!” Kurt replied with a sly grin, his hands curving around her waist as they met in the middle of the room. Diane’s arms looped around his neck, her head tilted up in a smile as she met his sparkling eyes.

“You don’t have to be here to do that,” She replied with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

“True,” Kurt nodded pensively, his eyes thinning as he thought about that. “But, I can’t see it,” He finished with a smirk of his own.   
  
“Ah,” Diane agreed with an exaggerated nod. Kurt smiled back at her, bending slightly to kiss her lips gently.

The pair kissed softly, sensually for a few moments before air became a necessity. Kurt broke the kiss, tugging her bottom lip out between his sexily.

Diane swallowed with a breathy sigh. Slowly blinking her eyes open.

“Take the rest of the afternoon off, Will can handle everything for a bit,” Kurt pushed, running his hands soothingly up and down her back in the most convincing manner.

“I don’t know,” Diane replied with a frown worrying her bottom lip as she mentally ran through everything she had to do.

“Come on,” Kurt urged, ducking down to press his lips against the soft skin beneath her ear. “I’ll make it worth your while,” He whispered hotly and Diane felt a shiver run through her body, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her breathing had become laboured and she knew there was no way she could say no.

With a naughty nip to her throat, Kurt pulled back, smiling down at his wife.

“So Miss Lockhart? What do you say?” He asked in an expectant voice, his smile wide and knowing.

Diane pressed her lips together thoughtfully, humming in consideration.

“Okay,” She agreed and Kurt’s hands squeezed her waist as his smile grew. “On one condition...” She finished, pulling out of his grasp and turning back to grab something off her desk.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as Diane slowly sauntered back to him, her fingers delicately holding a small yellow square of paper.

Diane licked her lips as she approached him again, holding out the sticky note.

“I want to do this,” She purred with a sexy smirk, handing him the note. Kurt gulped his eyes almost falling out of his head.

“Diane,” He breathed out with a boyish grin of awe.

“Think you can handle that, cowboy?” She questioned with a dark look.

“I think we could make that happen,” He flirted and Diane giggled softly.

“Good,” She replied with a defiant look. “Because I want to do it twice.”


	14. French

"Merci Beaucoup." Diane said with a smile, her accent flawless as the waiter set down their food. Kurt smirked at her, his eyes dark and filled with lust. "What?" She asked bringing her serviette up to her lips; worried he was staring at something on her face.  
  
"Nothing," He grinned with an easy smile, his lips curling up beneath his moustache. "I just like it when you speak French is all..." He trailed off lowly and Diane blushed, remembering how much he enjoyed that she was bilingual - especially in the bedroom.  
  
"You could speak it too you know, if you'd bothered to listen to the tape I bought you!" She chastised with a pointed look, her tone giving away that she didn’t really care about that.   
  
"But then I'd have no reason to hear you speak," He reasoned with a sexy smirk, his flirty tone making her shiver. "Besides," He continued with a superior look, straightening his shoulders proudly. "I know all the important French things."  
  
"Oui and Non, don't count." She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.   
  
"They do too!" He fired back with the outraged petulance of a small child. Diane bit her bottom lip, failing to conceal a smile. "And I know other things..." He trailed off defensively.  
  
"Oh really," Diane's eyebrow bounced up incredulously, her smirk smug and playfully condescending. “Like what?" She baited with a sexy pout of her lips, leaning forward and giving her husband a perfect view down her low-cut dress.   
  
Kurt frowned, his mouth falling open distractedly as his eyes dipped sinfully low on her chest. Diane cleared her throat pointedly, secretly loving that she could divert his attention so easily.  
  
"Well,” He began, his eyes bouncing back to hers, the amusement he found there making his brow furrow – she was playing with him. ”Well, there’s..." He tried again thoughtfully, looking around them hoping the small bistro they were sat in would give him some assistance. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?” He finished after a moment, his smile proud as he secretly thanked Diane's favourite movie for teaching him that one.  
  
“Je l'ai déjà fait. Deux fois.” Diane flirted lowly, her blue eyes dark with lust. “What else you got, Cowboy?” She cocked her head to the side, biting her lip to hold back a laugh as he tried to decipher what she’d said; her eyes twinkling.   
  
"I can also do French things!" He offered after a moment, his tone almost defensive as he fumbled to prove he could be just as French as her.  
  
"Like what?" She prompted, tilting her head to the side in amusement.  
  
"French kissing." He fired back smugly with a seductively low voice.   
  
Diane's tongue slid out to swipe across her bottom lip temptingly, his eyes immediately drawn to the soft, seductive movement.  
  
"Well, I'll give you that," She replied coyly, as Kurt leaned forward, his hand covering hers as he pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply.  
  
Diane moaned as his tongue slid against hers, their lips pressed tightly together as they battled for dominance. His tongue dipped between her lips, softly swiping across the roof of her mouth and making Diane squirm. She gasped into their lip lock as he stole her breath in the sexiest kiss possible.   
  
Pulling back when she could no longer breathe, she slowly blinked her eyes open, gulping as she felt her body shiver under his intense gaze.   
  
Well, she would give him that, she thought. He really did know what he was doing when it came to French kissing. Smiling slyly, she gripped his collar and pulled his mouth back to hers, maybe she had taught him a thing or two about French culture after all.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and review!


	15. Marry me

“Why weren’t you married when we met?” Kurt asked Diane in a low voice, his hand trailing up and down her bare back; tickling her soft skin

“Because you hadn’t asked me yet, dear,” She giggled snuggling deeper into his embrace, her arm draped causally across his chest with her head lying on his shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her joke, scoffing out a smirk and nudging her slightly.

“You know what I mean,” He grumbled and Diane smiled, tilting her head to press neat kisses against his throat. Kurt hummed in approval, his fingers dancing low on her back, skating dangerously over her arse. Diane giggled, lifting her head to flash him a sparkling grin and steal a quick kiss from his lips. Settling back down she rested her head on his shoulder with a hum. The pair lay in silence for a bit before Kurt finally shifted his shoulder, nudging her head.

“Diane?” He prompted and she let out a heavy sigh.

“I dunno,” She shrugged looking up at the ceiling. Kurt frowned turning slightly to look her in the eyes.

“You must have been asked?” He questioned, his face a picture of confusion. Diane pursed her lips nodding thoughtfully, her eyes suddenly staring off into space.

“I was.” She offered after a moment with an embarrassed look. “Twice actually.”

“And you didn’t want to?” He pushed with a concerned tilt of his head. Diane frowned deeply at the question, using her hand to push herself into a sitting position, tugging the sheets up to cover her torso as she moved.

“I did,” She offered, looking down at him. “Maybe not the first time, but the second. I almost said yes.” Kurt shifted into a sitting position, resting his back against the padded headboard and meeting her gaze.

“What stopped you?” He asked unable to stop the words falling from his mouth.

Diane puzzled for a moment, thinking hard.

“You.”

“Me?” He laughed out with an incredulous smirk and Diane smiled back, her blue eyes filled with love.

“You.” She replied in a simple confirmation. Kurt’s mouth dropped open in confusion about to question her further when she continued. “I wanted what we have.” She started with a dreamy expression. “I wanted fire and passion and love. I wanted to lie in bed at night and ache for him to come home. I wanted us and I guess I knew I never really had it.” Kurt reached over taking her hand in his and squeezed it; his heart warming at her words. “I suppose I was waiting for my equal - not someone who would agree with everything I said, or, or parade me around like some trophy, I wanted an honest to God equal! It was all pretty words and ‘I love you’s,” She paused pensively. “But, it never really felt right.”

There was a long silence where Kurt merely stared at her, his smile curled beneath his moustache in awe.

“You think we’re equals?” He asked after a moment and Diane’s eyes thinned.

“You don’t?” She thundered incredulously, her jaw stiffening in a rage as she pulled the sheets tighter against her naked chest.

“Diane,” Kurt chuckled with a large grin, running his hand through his salt and pepper hair as he met her angry gaze. “You are so far out of my league, it’s insane.”

Diane’s face softened at that, her smile genuine and amazed.

“I am not” She replied with a pointed cock of her head.

“You are.” He countered with a shrug and a small laugh. “I’m just waiting for you to figure it out and leave my sorry ass.” He joked. Diane chuckled along lowly, moving closer to straddle him. Her hands fell to either side of his head, as she lowered her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

“Well you see,” She smiled as they broke apart breathlessly. “That’s where we differ, I happen to like your ass, a great deal in fact, and I don’t ever plan on leaving it.” She finished in a low voice, her eyes boring into his.

“Is that all I am to you?” He joked after a long while, his twinkling eyes smiling at her. “A nice ass?”

“Well,” She paused thoughtfully. “That, and some pretty hot sex!” She replied with a smile and a small shrug. Lifting her head, she trailed patterns across his chest with delicate fingers. Playing with the sparse hair she found there, skimming dangerously across his nipples and making her husband growl low in his throat. His hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her against him more firmly.

Diane gasped in delight as she felt him stiffen beneath her, knowing exactly where this was headed, but needing to ask something before they moved on to more salacious activities.

“Why weren’t you married when we met?” She queried with a tilt of her head, placing her hand palm down in the middle of his chest to stop him from advancing.

“I didn’t ever want to get married.” He offered shrugging simply and Diane frowned.

“What changed?”

“You.” He flirted back with a raised eyebrow and Diane scoffed, rolling her eyes as he mimicked her.

“Seriously,” She demanded pointedly, her tone warning that nothing more would happen until he answered. Kurt grinned at her, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“It _was_ you.” He repeated more seriously, and Diane’s eyes widened, her mouth parting in a small gasp as she met his sincere green eyes. “I spent my whole life running from marriage, it cost me relationships, kids,” He frowned thoughtfully, and Diane’s hand curved around his cheek her thumb caressing it softly, soothingly. “I never wanted it, I liked being alone. I didn’t want to belong to someone.” His hands on her hips drew soft circles into her skin as he met her eyes lovingly. “But then you came along with your legs and politics and you put me right in my place.” Diane bit her bottom lip to conceal a girlish giggle. “You came along and suddenly I liked being alone, but I liked being alone with you. I’d spend time with you and I never wanted it to end.”

Diane’s eyes were watering at this point her lips pressed tightly together to hold back her emotion.

“I wanted you, in every way imaginable and suddenly I was okay belonging to someone, as long as that someone was you.” He offered genuinely and Diane gulped holding back a shudder as his words warmed her to the core. “Also,” He began in a more jolly tone. “I wanted, perhaps selfishly, to have my ring on your finger – forever. I wanted you to belong to me.” He finished with a shrug and a smile, his hand curling around her hip and drawing more small circles over the soft skin there.

“You sure know how to make a girl blush, Mr. McVeigh.” Diane flirted breathily, her heartrate rocketing as she leant into him, gripping his face on either side and kissing him roughly.

The pair broke apart after a few minutes, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

“God I wanna marry you again,” She whispered breathlessly chuckling against his lips, her hips undulating against his. Kurt smirked with a low chuckle, his hands running up and down her back.

“I’d marry you a thousand times, Miss Lockhart. And it still wouldn’t be enough.”

 

  
  



	16. Manners

Diane twitched, her elbow jutting out to subtly nudge her husband in the ribs.

“Stop it!” She hissed to the side, her eyes not leaving the law professor addressing the ballroom. Kurt smirked beside her, his fingers dipping even lower on her exposed back.

“If you didn’t want me to touch, you should have worn a dress that covered more skin.” He growled low into her ear, loving the way her breath caught as he stole a hot kiss from the skin of her neck. Naughtily, he dipped the tip of his finger just under the silky fabric of her expensive gown, just grazing the skin beneath her tailbone. 

Her arm shot out, trying to shove off his touch but also avoid causing a scene. Kurt merely smirked, only pausing for a moment to meet her eyes challengingly. 

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you,” He flirted, brushing his nose against her ear in a loving caress, his words hot and breathy against her throat. His hand trailed up her spine, tickling the smooth skin and causing goosebumps to erupt across the flesh.

Diane gasped, shifting in her seat as she fought to keep her attention on the speaker. Her eyes cut to her right, glaring at her husband darkly, her meaning painfully clear; stop it now.

Kurt merely smirked, turning to the speaker and pretending to listen as his fingers resumed a lazy and blatantly seductive dance up and down her back. Years of ballet and proper, practiced posture meant Diane never slouched, her back never quite touching the back of her chair, the resulting gap an invitation for his wandering fingers.

Kurt slouched back into his own chair, the angle he was seated at making it even easier to tease her exposed skin. He hated these things, hated them with a passion and although it was for a good cause, he couldn’t help but wonder if the money spent on this fancy dinner wouldn’t have been better spent by the charity itself. He hated the tuxes, the feigned politeness and most of all the lawyers. The only good thing about such events was the open bar and his wife’s seductive outfit.

Diane, of course, adored these snooty affairs, drinks, dinner and dancing; she was in her element. A daring, navy dress that appeared demur from the front with it’s high neckline, wrapped around her like a second skin. Her entire back was exposed, pale skin on show for anyone who dared to look. Oh, and how the men looked. The added bonus of the evening for her, was watching her man dress up, there was something ridiculously sexy about his debonair attire and although she’d been fending of his advances all night, there was no doubt that she was just as hot as him. And, if she was being honest, oh-so wet.

She appeared to be enthralled by the speech, her eyes gleaming as she nodded and hummed in approval every so often, her act fooling everyone from her partner seated on her left to the man currently addressing the room, well, everyone except him.

Kurt licked his lips, a naughty smile dancing onto his mouth as he once again dipped a digit beneath the silk, this time teasing the edge of her lace underwear. Diane’s jaw set as she turned to flash him a thunderous look.

“Kurt, stop.” She hissed out, her eyes belieing her words. He felt her attention waver again as his fingers repeated the dangerous move. Slowly with a steady smile, she lifted a glass of champagne to her lips, taking a deep sip, her attention focused more and more on Kurt's fingertips running over her skin. 

She turned her head slightly, able to speak to him in a low voice because of his dramatic slouching –he was practically sharing her seat. His head was cocked sideways, alternately admiring her bare back and her now brazenly wanton expression. 

"The cheek of that hand," She murmured playfully, clearly no longer focused on the speaker. Kurt stifled a chuckle, leaning into her more obviously.

"It’s got a mind of its own," He retorted, dragging his knuckles from the back of her neck down to the edge of the dress' fabric.

 "Mind your manners, Mr. McVeigh." She shot back, casting a seductive smile in his direction, her eyes black with lust. Kurt smirked beneath his moustache, laying his large hand flat across the small of her back in a move that had her breath hitching. His skin burned into her and Diane had to force her eyes to stay open.

He leaned forward to whisper into her ear once again, his voice low and husky. 

"What manners?" He flirted, and Diane bit her bottom lip, trying to at least look as if she was listening to the speech. His fingers once again snaked up her back, curling around her neck from behind and dancing his fingertips into her blonde curls. Her neck had always been a weakness for her, he’d discovered very early on in their relationship just how sensitive she was there. His digits pressed into the base of her skull for a fraction of a second and her whole body jerked, rattling their table.

Beside her Will glared, his frown deep as he looked at her questioningly.

“Sorry,” Diane mouthed to her partner and a few of the other guests scattered around their table, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Kurt’s hand froze for a few seconds, before once again trailing up and down her bare spine.

“People are watching," Diane advised glancing around the room. He wasn't exactly being subtle; there were few who would miss him casually and continuously running his hand over her; he was merely a guest here and yet even with her status among the aristocrats, she was playing by his rules. 

Kurt followed her gaze, noting the bored expressions of the attendees or the occasional sly glance in their direction. He wasn’t sure if they staring out of boredom or outrage at how blantantly he was feeling up the great Diane Lockhart. Sitting forward a little, he splayed his hand across her lower back again, three fingers sliding teasingly beneath the fabric of the dress. 

Diane tilted her head, lowering it to his mouth. 

"This dress is indecent,” He accused quietly, huskily. She bat her lashes at that, and smiled seductively.

"You don’t like it?" She pouted innocently, her expression mocking as she met his eyes.

“I’d like it better on the floor." He replied smugly, moving his hand to the side and slipping it under the material of her dress, clutching her hip on Will’s side."

“I thought you liked it." She offered.

"I can't wait to get you out of it," He responded, his words hot and sexy in her ear. 

"Hmm," She murmured in agreement, lifting her chin a little and looking at the crowd making sure his lack of discretion hadn’t gained them any onlookers. 

"I'm going to rip it off with my teeth," He threatened lowly and she turned her head back to him, catching his eye with a suggestive smirk. 

"Mr. McVeigh," She whispered fetchingly, her tone low. "That would be unethical." He shook his head, pulling her chair a little closer to his and Diane’s eyes shot around the room hoping the scraping of the wood on the floor hadn’t alerted anyone to their situation. 

"Stop looking at me like that," She whispered, her eyebrow quirking up at his smug look of desire "Everyone can tell what you're thinking." Kurt pressed his lips into her shoulder, smothering a chuckle.

“Everyone can tell I’m going to take you home and fuck you silly?" He questioned coyly and Diane pressed her lips together tightly, holding back a whimper. Her blue eyes fell to his green and the pair merely stared at each other for a long moment, the tension burning between them. 

Finally, Diane turned her attention back to the speaker, bringing her champagne flute to her lips again.

"There's a storage closet in the hall." She offered not looking at him, her hand falling to his thigh beneath the table. Kurt shifted, grunting lowly. He smiled at her as the room bounced to their feet, cheering and applauding. The lovers remained seated, their eyes speaking volumes as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, Kurt didn’t hate these events quite so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and review! :)


	17. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I owe you all an update on 6 months and it’s coming I swear! So please be patient.
> 
> Dedicated and beta’d by Leann, who lets face it is the real hero here! 
> 
> Hope you all review!

“Diane,” Kurt murmured into her ear, his hot breath rustling her blonde curls. “Diane?” He repeated, the arm he had looped around her stroking across her stomach. His wife grumbled, shifting away from him, and re-adjusting her pillow. “Diane, wake up.” He tried again, pulling her hair off her neck and pressing a soft kiss there. 

“What is it?” She moaned groggily, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut. 

“I need to ask you something.” He supplied simply, his soft tone loud in the quiet of the night. 

Diane squinted at the alarm clock on her bedside table, the bright blue numbers screaming it was too early to be awake. Scrunching her eyes up again, she snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to blow him off. 

“Kurt, it’s 3am, go back to sleep.” She muttered, her fingers lacing between his on her stomach, hoping to comfort him enough that he’d let her rest. 

“Di-“ He started again, his voice slightly louder. 

“Kurt please, I have an early meeting.” She sighed. 

“Have you slept with Will?” He questioned suddenly, his voice low and calculated. Diane frowned, her eyes slowly opening again as she turned onto her back, staring up at him. 

“What?” She asked in confusion, her eyes thin as they tried to make out his face in the darkness of their bedroom. Kurt inhaled deeply, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Have you slept with Will?” He repeated, the embarrassment he felt manifesting itself as a tremble in his words. Diane looked up at her husband, her gaze slowly adjusting to the dim room and settling on his pained expression. 

“What brought this on?” She pushed, her face a picture of puzzlement. Kurt remained silent, his eyes stoic and unreadable. 

“I just need to know,” He said quietly. 

Diane opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it, not know what to say, a look of utter disbelief smothering her features. 

“Kurt, I, wha-“ She tried, fumbling over her words. 

“Did you sleep with Will?” He repeated again, his eyes locked on hers. 

“Why are you asking me this?” She responded her eyes wide and innocent as she met his gaze. Kurt had never struck her as a jealous person, at least not when it came to Will. Yes, he was... possessive, especially when it came to other men. He didn’t like them touching her, a hand on her arm, her lower back, anywhere he deemed inappropriate. But that was more of a charade anyway, a reason for the almost primal sex they’d have after; a farce that validated him roughly marking her; claiming her as his own. It was never outright jealousy and in all the time they’d been together it had never been directed at Will. 

“That’s not an answer,” He said not unkindly, his face deadly serious. He wasn’t backing down. Diane blinked up at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

“No.” She finally said, her gaze not leaving his for a second. “No I haven’t slept with Will.” She’d expected the tension in his body to dissipate, or at the very least lessen but he remained rigid. 

“Have you ever kissed him?” Kurt pushed as they stared at each other intensely. 

“Yes.” Diane didn’t hesitate this time, her voice steady and pragmatic as she watched her husband. Kurt pursed his lips beneath his moustache, rolling off his side and onto his back, his eyes now glued to the ceiling. 

There was a long silence between them, only the faint buzz of the city in the background. Diane lay perfectly still, looking up at nothing. 

“When?” Kurt finally said, rolling his head to face her. Diane shifted onto her side, tucking her hands beneath her head, her blue eyes blinking at him. 

“Before you.” She answered honestly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked with a pained frown. Diane scrunched her brow, smirking incredulously. 

“I didn’t know I had to tell you about everyone I’ve ever kissed,” She sassed. 

“You do when it’s someone you work with everyday!” He replied gruffly, and Diane could tell he was holding back his anger. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” Diane sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t want to fight about this, it was late and she was tired and the last thing she wanted was to get into a row about the time she got drunk and necked Will Gardner. 

Kurt stared blankly at her, his eyes dark and pained. 

“Kurt, I married you.” She continued, not liking the uneasy feeling that had settled over them. Kurt remained silent, just staring at her, his eyes scanning every micro-expression that flickered across her face. 

Eventually with a big sigh, Diane rolled over and flicked on the lamp, the room flooding with a dull yellow light. Shifting so she sat with her back against the headboard she looked to her husband. 

“What do you want?” She asked pointedly, folding her arms across her chest, now wide awake. Kurt moved so he was once again propped up on his elbow, his eyes on the ruffled sheets that covered his wife’s thighs. His large fingers reached out, fidgeting with the soft material as he avoided her gaze. “Kurt,” She said roughly. 

Her husband looked up at her, shifting back so he was no longer touching her. 

“What do you want me to say, Kurt?” She repeated angrily, her blood beginning to boil. “Do you want me to tell you how it was almost a decade ago? That we were both blind drunk and had just lost a case involving the rape of a 6 year old girl?” She raged her arms gesticulating wildly as her fury grew. How dare he! “Do you want me to tell you it meant nothing? That it was a mistake? Because it was, it was a drunken mistake,” She nodded earnestly. “but honestly Kurt, I don’t know why that even matters! I don’t understand what you want! We don’t play games like this, that’s not how we do things, so tell me what’s wrong. Why are you suddenly so concerned about my relationship with Will?”

“I saw you today,” He offered in a grumble, his eyes downcast. 

“What?”

“I saw you in your office, when I came to pick you up. I saw you with him; your feet in his lap, laughing.” He spoke somberly; blinking at her, his heart thundering in his ears. 

Diane stared at him dumbfounded, the sorrow etched onto her features. Her heart suddenly aching as she realized the cause of this questioning. She and Will had a always had a close bond, and yes, one moment of stupidity they’d kissed but she’d never ever considered how their relationship looked to outsiders. Slowly shaking her head, she reached across the space between them, grasping his hand in hers. 

“Kurt you are never going to have to worry about anyone else. Okay?” She said seriously, shuffling down so she was almost pressed against him, their faces millimeters apart. “It’s you. You’re who I want, in my home, my bed, in my soul. It’s only ever gonna be you.” Diane felt her eyes watering slightly by the end of her speech, her heart desperate for him to believe her.  Kurt’s free hand curled around her waist pulling her closer, their noses dancing gently against each other as they both closed their eyes and breathed the other in. 

“I love you.” He told her quietly feeling the way her lips curved up at the declaration. Pulling back slightly Diane cupped either side of his face, her thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. Kurt smiled sheepishly and she knew that if the lighting was better she’d be able to see him blushing. 

“It was like kissing my brother.” She told him in a soft voice, her smile genuine. Kurt let out a short, relieved scoff. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Her eyes met his, her thumb moving to part his lips before leaning in to kiss him tongue first. Kurt groaned into her embrace, kissing her fiercely. His hand snaked up from her waist brushing dangerously against the underside of her breast. 

Diane relished in the feeling, her hand threading into his hair as she continued to kiss him senseless. When the need for air finally became too much, the pair broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other as they panted. 

“You kiss Will Gardner like that?” He teased with a sexy smirk and Diane laughed lowly. 

“Well, I’m certainly not feeling sisterly toward you,” She flirted, rocking her hips into his as her slim hand dipped beneath his cotton shirt to trace patterns across his lower abdomen. 

“Good,” He replied before all thoughts of Will Gardner left his mind completely. 


	18. Hospital

Kurt grit his teeth laying back against the bed. His eyes slid shut against the bright fluorescent lights above him. Taking a deep breath, he shuddered as pain radiated through his chest.   
  
“Kurt,” Diane whispered near his ear, her hand gripping his tightly; her thumb ghosting across his knuckles lovingly.   
  
“Mmhm,” He grumbled in response, not opening his eyes.   
  
“I’m sorry,” She murmured, resting her forehead atop his gently, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “I’m so sorry,” Kurt hummed in response, flipping his hand over and clasping hers.   
  
His large fingers enveloped hers, his heated skin warming hers and making her heart swell. Her nose bumped gently against his temple as she pressed a kiss to his jaw.   
  
The quiet moment was broken by the shrill scratching of plastic against metal as the curtain surrounding them was pulled open.   
  
“Good evening, Mister...McVeigh,” An energetic brunette grinned politely, her scrubs swamping her petite frame. “I see you’re experiencing some pain?” She prompted, scrolling through the iPad in her hands.   
  
“Yeah,” Kurt offered gruffly trying prop himself up on his elbows but failing as a stinging pain splintered across his chest.   
  
“Oh, no no,” The young woman said, quickly stepping forward and placing her hand on his shoulder. “Please just lay back.” Diane watched worriedly as the doctor pressed two fingers to Kurt’s wrist, checking his pulse.   
  
“You’re having pain in your right side?” The brunette confirm with a quick glance to her tablet.   
  
“Yes,” Diane rushed out.   
  
“And you fell?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kurt agreed, wincing as the young woman touched his side tenderly.   
  
“How?” She asked curiously, her thin digits counting his ribs as she examined him. Kurt hissed at the pain, his eyes scrunching as he spoke.   
  
“On the stairs-“  
  
“In the shower-“   
  
The doctor looked between the couple suspiciously as they both replied. Diane recovered first, smiling enthusiastically to cover her fumble.   
  
“On the stairs to the shower,” She offered with a nervous chuckle. “He was going upstairs to the shower,” She finished lamely, blushing under the intense glare of the girl’s brown eyes.   
  
The doctor laughed softly to herself,  shaking her head as she continued to press into Kurt’s chest. Diane’s husband groaned as she hit a particularly sensitive spot and the young girl smiled apologetically.   
  
“Well I’m gonna order a couple of scans, I’m reasonably sure you only have a few cracked ribs, but I want to be sure nothings broken and there’s no bleeding or a punctured lung.” The doctor said seriously, typing something on her iPad. Diane gasped, her eyes going wide as she squeezed Kurt’s hand tightly.   
  
“Don’t worry Mrs. McVeigh, it isn’t as bad as it sounds, most likely just a few cracked ribs, nothing more but it’s better to be sure.”  
  
Kurt swiped his rough thumb over the soft skin of her knuckles, trying to calm her with a smile.   
  
“Diane it’s fine,” He offered seriously, meeting her watery blue eyes.   
  
“How is it fine?” She rasped tearily, her voice a hushed whisper. “I may have broken your ribs!” She hissed, distraught.   
  
“Excuse me?” The brunette piped up, her eyes thinning darkly as she looked to the woman across the bed from her.   
  
“Ah, um,” Diane fumbled, her cheeks flushing red as she looked to her feet. The younger woman glanced between the couple, her lips slowly curling into a smirk.   
  
“Oh!” She said knowingly, earning her Diane’s attention again. Kurt frowned curiously as the brunette doctor flashed them both a huge smile. “Sex.” She supplied simply, nodding to both of them with a meaningful look. Diane blanched at the word, wishing the floor would just swallow her whole. Kurt’s cheeks coloured despite his best efforts, he wasn’t one to embarrass easily, but somehow having the young doctor land so precisely on that conclusion, he couldn’t help himself.   
  
“You were having sex in the shower?” The doctor confirmed, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she glanced between the couple, noting for the first time they both had wet hair. Diane continued to look at her feet, her tiny hand squeezing Kurt’s almost painfully. The younger woman merely smirked, not needing confirmation but waiting for it anyway.   
  
“Hmm,” Kurt grumbled after a moment, confirming the girls suspiciousions as he resolved not to let it phase him further.   
  
“Good for you,” The doctor smirked out a laugh, nodding her head and tapping at her iPad once again.   
  
“You’re not writing that in there!” Diane suddenly gasped, her eyes wide as her heart thundered in her ears.   
  
“No, no, I’m just taking down your husbands vitals. Your secret’s safe with me,” The other woman replied with a wink.   
  
Diane let out a sigh of relief, allowing Kurt’s warm hand to squeeze hers and taking the comfort the action offered.   
  
“Someone should be by in a few minutes to take you up to x-ray and we’ll chat more after we get the results.” The doctor offered cheerily.   
  
“Thanks Doc,” Kurt replied shortly, his voice gruff.   
  
The brunette woman swirled the curtain around as she left, once again closing the pair off from the world.   
  
“Oh my god!” Diane groaned, falling heavily to the chair beside the gurney. Her head flopped tiredly onto their entwined hands as she let out a sigh.   
  
Kurt gave her hand a squeeze, shifting his wrist until she lifted her head and met his green eyes. His face lit up with a charming smile, his lips barely able to conceal a laugh.   
  
“Don’t laugh at me!” Diane chastised grumpily. “You just told a doctor we were fucking in a shower!”  
  
“She guessed!” He shot back defensively and Diane pouted.   
  
“Well, you didn’t have to agree!” She offered petulantly.   
  
Kurt shook his head, chuckling lowly.  
  
“It wasn’t that bad,” He said kindly, pulling her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss there. Diane quirked an eyebrow in his direction, smirking incredulously. “Hey, it could have been worse.” He shrugged casually.   
  
“Oh really,” Diane sassed. “How?”  
  
“Well she could have figured out how I was fucking you in the shower,” He supplied.   
  
Diane’s cheeks reddened again, her eyes widening.   
  
“We’re not doing it like that again,” She replied decidedly and Kurt frowned deeply. “We’re getting too old for acrobatics!”  
  
“I thought you liked it like that?”   
  
Diane shook her head with a sly smile.   
  
“Oh I do,” She purred lowly, her tone telling him exactly how much. “I love it like that, but that’s not the issue.”   
  
“And what’s the issue?” He questioned curiously.   
  
“Kurt,” She chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head in disbelief. “We’re in the hospital!”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So?” She gapped incredulously. “You could have been really hurt!”   
  
“It was worth it,” He shot back with a suggestive smirk and Diane rolled her eyes.   
  
“You’re intolerable.”   
  
“Hey! What happened to I’m so sorry I nearly broke you, Kurt!” He asked in mock outrage. Diane shook her head, a smile of amusement coiled across her lips.   
  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” She replied kindly and Kurt could tell although they were joking she was truly apologizing. “I promise, as soon as we get home I’ll get on my knees and show you just how sorry I am, I’ll even do that thing you like!” She cooed, her eyebrows bouncing up sexily.   
  
Kurt was about to respond; his grin wide and filled with desire, when suddenly there was a loud cough from behind her. The pair both craned their necks in the direction of the sound.   
  
A very young, blushing man shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. Diane felt her heart drop as both she and Kurt realized he’d overheard their conversation.   
  
“I’m, I’m, Imma here to take uh, to take you to x-ray, Mr. McVeigh.”


	19. Mine

Kurt smirked beneath his moustache, bringing his drink to his lips and relishing in the burn of the alcohol. He hated these sort of things, black-tie, tight-arse cocktail parties which were nothing but a front for getting hammered on a week night. Thankfully, Diane had promised they’d leave early; he’d been away from the last week and in return for him getting all dressed up for her work function, she’d promised an early night and no clothes at all.

His hazel eyes fell to the woman in question. God, she was beautiful. Her blue dress fit like a glove, tailored expensively to caress every curve of her body and bring out the sparkle in her eyes. The dress finished neatly just above the knee, leaving him with an incredible view of her long, long legs.

“Quite something isn’t she?”

“Excuse me?” Kurt replied turning to his left where a young man stood. The boy smiled easily and nodded his head in the direction of Diane.

“Legs over there, saw you staring. Quite the looker, huh?” The man clarified and Kurt frowned slightly.

“Yes.” He said shortly, hoping the man would take the hint and leave him alone. He took another sip of his bourbon, his eyes falling back to his wife.

“Name’s Diane Lockhart, a lawyer at this firm, quite the shark apparently.” The guy continued and Kurt rolled his eyes, either this boy was too drunk or too stupid to realize his company was unwanted.  

“Is that so?” Kurt replied wryly with a huff, shifting to lean back against the bar top, his eyes still not leaving Diane.

“Oh yeah,” The younger man chuckled in a slur and Kurt was now convinced of his intoxication. “Eats men alive, although what a way to go am I right?” He continued elbowing Kurt in a hinting manner, his smile sleazy and slick as Kurt turned to meet his eyes. The man took another sip of whatever his drink was and proceeded to trace his eyes up and down Diane’s laughing form.

“Those legs? Jesus!” The boy exclaimed shifting closer to Kurt; who could practically smell the alcohol on him. “Actually, I hear she’s actually quite the nympho,” He remarked thoughtfully, his eyes dazed and entranced as Diane threw her head back in a trademark chuckle; her hair shining brightly under the florescent office lights. “Very kinky!”

“What?” Kurt asked with a frown, his expression dark and his tone aggressive.

“Nympho, you know, a Nymphomaniac? Can’t get enough sex.” The boy clarified and Kurt’s free hand curled into a vice; his knuckles whitening in anger. “Heard she was actually called out for it in court a few years back,” He continued, paying no attention to Kurt as he rambled on about the man’s wife. “She bribed a witness, or an expert or something with sex. She used sex to influence this poor sucker and got him to change his testimony.” The man sipped his drink thoughtfully, eyeing Diane up and down while Kurt stood awkwardly beside him, trying to decide whether he should tell him, hit him or let him continue. His decision was made easy as the man decided to venture on.

“I bet she’s a wildcat in the sack, I mean with those legs, how could she not be, right?” Kurt sipped on his bourbon, his hand tight around the glass and jaw set as he tried to remain in control. Diane would kill him if he made a scene in front of her clients and work colleagues.

Kurt coughed gruffly as his blood boiled. The young man glanced sideways misinterpreting Kurt’s unease with a greasy smirk.

“Gets you going doesn’t it? The image of her on her knees? She’d probably like it too, you know what they say about people in power, she may be the boss here but I can guarantee that she’s the type to be bossed around in the bedroom.” Kurt jaw ached as he clenched it in fury, his heart beat thundering in his ears as the boy talked about Diane.

“She your boss?” Kurt asked after a moment, his voice strangled rasp, as his fist bounced off the side of his leg; itching to teach this kid some manners.

“Boss’ boss. Technically,” The younger man informed with a casual shrug and another sip of his drink. “But I do work under her, though,” He continued with a chuckle and another elbow nudge. “…not in the way I’d like, if you catch my drift.” The younger man’s brown eyes raked up and down Diane again and Kurt ground his teeth.

“Unfortunately.” Kurt replied tersely, downing the remains of his drink as he caught Diane’s eye. With a small nod, he conveyed his feelings. They’d been here long enough, he wanted to go home. Diane smirked back at him excusing herself from the small group she was speaking to, and turning to stride toward her husband.

Kurt placed his empty glass on the bar top behind him and smiled. With a nod to the younger man he stepped forward slightly, meeting her half way and catching her around the waist. With a practiced hand, he pulled her roughly into him; Diane loosing her balance on too high heels and falling heavily into him. Kurt’s head dipped as he grinned at her, his lips falling to hers in a passionate embrace. Diane gasped, slightly surprised by the action, before her hands slid into his salt and pepper hair; holding his mouth to hers as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She wasn’t normally one for public displays of affection, and him even less so, but it was late in the evening, most of the important guests had fled the party and the remaining few were too inebriated to care.

Kurt’s arm around her waist kept her close, his free hand slipping into her blonde curls and angling her head up as his tongue tangled with hers. After what felt like an eternity, Diane pulled away resting her forehead on his chin, her lips curled into a dreamy smile as she panted breathlessly.

“Mr. McVeigh,” She complimented, pressing a few chaste kisses to his throat before lifting her head to meet his eyes.

“Mrs. McVeigh,” He replied smugly, he could practically feel the eyes of the man behind him boring into his back. Diane licked her lips, her blue eyes meeting his green.

He knew what calling her that did to her. She’d kept Lockhart professionally, mostly out of convenience, but also partly out of feminist pride, however when it was just the two of them, together; nothing got her going like knowing she belonged to him – in name, in spirit, in everything.

Diane’s arms hung around his neck as she smiled widely.

“Let’s go home.” Kurt chuckled lowly at her words.

“You read my mind.” He responded, breaking the embrace but still keeping his arm around her, his fingers curving tightly around her hip as they moved to leave.

“Oh,” Kurt exclaimed, pulling her along with him toward the boy. “By the way,” Kurt continued with a smirk, his eyes thinning maliciously at the pale, gobsmacked expression of the young man. “You’re right she is a wildcat. And even more so on her knees.” He added with a dark look that made the other man gulp.

With a too bright smile, Kurt began steering a slightly confused Diane toward the door. Half way there, he turned back, dropping Diane’s hip for her hand as he moved back to the young associate.

“Also, I’d start packing up your desk tonight, she’s not the only one who can use sex to influence someone. Have a good night.”

“What the hell was that about?” Diane asked with a deep frown as Kurt tugged her along behind him, heading for the coat room.

“Oh, Right.” Kurt said stopping to turn and meet her gaze. “You’re firing that associate on Monday.” He finished cheerfully; almost laughing at his wife’s incredulous expression.

“Okay...” She began suspiciously, her eyes thinning as she met her husband’s proud, smirking face. “And why am I doing that?” Kurt shrugged casually, his dancing around the room.

“Because he just spent the evening telling me, -in very crude detail- how you’re a sex addict and how he’d like to fuck you.” Kurt replied calmly his smile wide and dangerous. Diane’s jaw nearly hit the floor, not sure what to do or say.

“Okay then,” She finally settled on and Kurt bent forward to kiss her cheek. “Did he know who I was?” She asked curiously as Kurt reached for her hand again, running his thumb over the soft skin.

“Yeah.”

“No, I mean did he know who I was to you?” She clarified with a daring smirk.

“Nope.” Kurt replied with a smirk of his own.

“That must have eaten you up, having someone say that sort of thing to you,” She said knowingly, and Kurt didn’t even bother to hide his agreement. She knew he was the jealous type – just like she was.

“It did at first,” He admitted with a shrug. “But then I remembered.” He finished with a bright smile, tugging her into his body again. Diane’s hands moved to lay flat against his chest as she grinned up at him sweetly.

“Remembered what?”

“That he can fantasise about you all he wants, but at the end of the day, you crawl into my bed. At the end of the day, you’re mine.” Kurt smiled down at her lustfully, his eyes locked on her lips.

“Well, then,” She began her hands dusting imaginary wrinkles off his shoulders. “I think you better take me home and prove it,” Her blue eyes were dark, daring and sexy as hell.

“My pleasure, Mrs. McVeigh.”


	20. Thermostat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marble, who is bruised and broken but still brilliant, hilarious and who has foolishly agreed once again to be my beta! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

"Did you change the thermostat? I'm freezing," Diane pouted as she entered the room.

"I can tell," Kurt smirked slyly, his eyes dropping to her cotton shirt.

"McVeigh!" she shrieked crossing her arms over her chest but smiling nevertheless.

Kurt merely chuckled, throwing her a sexy smile and wagging his eyebrows, before returning to his book. Diane hummed, throwing herself down on the couch beside him. Curling her legs beneath her, she snuggled up to her husband and pulled a throw over her figure.

Diane shivered resting her head on his shoulder, squinting to see the words of his book.

"Stop it," he murmured turning the page but not looking to her.

"Stop what?"

"You know," he supplied curtly at Diane's sickly innocent tone.

"What?" she repeated, her hand falling to his thigh as she craned her neck to get another glance at his book.

"Stop reading over my shoulder," he grumbled, turning the page away from her as she pouted. "If you want to read the book I'll lend it to you after I'm done."

Diane huffed grumpily, pinching his thigh slightly and moving to the far end of the sofa. Her arms were folded angrily.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Kurt admonished closing the book in annoyance and looking over to her.

"Like what?" she feigned confusion, her eyes darting around the room and avoiding his. Kurt grumbled and placed the book on the coffee table, turning to shift down the couch until he was pressed against her; his large hand splayed out on her thigh.

"C'mere" he growled gripping her leg and tugging her toward him. Diane shrieked as he easily maneuvered her onto his lap, her hands falling to his shoulders to keep her balance as the throw sailed to the floor. Diane frowned petulantly, her eyes thinned darkly. Kurt merely smiled, his eyes once again dipping to the flimsy fabric of her t-shirt.

"Hey!" Diane yelled, hitting his shoulder. "My eyes are up here, Cowboy."

Kurt nodded, trying and failing to conceal his smile.

"You're not getting sex if that's what you're angling for," Diane told him seriously, her eyebrow bouncing up knowingly. Kurt chuckled, his hands smoothing over her thighs with obvious intent.

"Did I ask you to have sex with me?" he questioned sarcastically, his smirk wickedly naughty. "Do you wanna have sex with me?" he continued with a seductive bounce of his eyebrows.

Diane rolled her eyes, making to move off him but Kurt's hands clamped down on her legs, keeping her in place. Diane frowned deeply, the confusion etched into her features. Kurt merely grinned, his hands moving to her hips and tugging her closer to him; their faces almost touching as his breath mingled with hers.

"Yes," he said with a smug grin and Diane leant back, frowning again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I changed the thermostat," he replied lowly and Diane's blue eyes widened comically. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, words failing her as she cocked her head.

"Why?" she finally managed.

Kurt's smug grin widened; brightening his whole face, his tongue dipping out to wet his lips as his eyes dropped to her mouth.

"Because I knew you'd come find me," he supplied simply and Diane's eyes thinned suspiciously. "You're a creature of habit Diane," he informed her with a boyish shrug. "And when you're cold, you always come to me to keep you warm."

Diane scoffed rolling her eyes, her arms folding across her chest indignantly. "I do not!" she hissed back defensively.

Kurt smiled again, pulling her impossibly closer, his lips falling to the skin beneath her ear as his tone dipped to a low drawl.

"Yeah, you do," he whispered and Diane shivered, the sudden chill that ran through her having nothing to do with the temperature. He pressed a hot wet kiss to her throat before continuing. "You love nothing more than to snuggle when the temperature drops."

Diane's eyes rolled back in her head, her heart beating faster against her chest.

"That seems like a lot of trouble to go through just for a snuggle," she commented as causally as possible, uncrossing her arms and letting her hands grip his shoulders again.

Kurt grinned licking his lips as his green eyes locked on her blue. The tension between them building. His thumbs drew circles against her hipbones as her body began to gently rock against his.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully, moving his face closer still, his eyes still boring into hers. "Did I say snuggle?" he questioned, his lips just barely brushing against hers as he spoke. "…I meant fuck."

Diane gasped at his words, the sound swallowed as his lips fell to hers; kissing her tongue first. Her hands slid up his neck, curling into the base of his skull as she held him more firmly against her; moaning into the embrace.

Maybe he was right after all. Maybe she did seek him out when she was cold, and why wouldn't she, when he knew just how to keep her warm.


	21. Confidential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not back, but I’m trying. I really am. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

"Diane," Kurt said softly, his shoulder resting casually on the doorframe to their bedroom. Diane glanced up from her book, her blue eyes steely and cold. She was pissed and Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine.

"You can sleep on the couch." she snapped back in a growl, her vicious tone barely concealing a hurt catch in her throat.

Kurt sighed to himself, folding his arms across his chest as he took her in. She was barely moving, and although she was staring at her novel, he knew she wasn’t reading. Her downcast eyes were feigning interest to avoid the issue; to avoid him.

“Diane-“ he tried again, his expression mournful as his green eyes pleaded with her.

There as a long pained silence as Kurt shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for her to look at him. 

Finally, with a heavy sigh Diane flickered her gaze upward; observing him over the rim of her glasses. They watched each other for a long moment neither saying anything.

Diane’s pained eyes latched onto his, watching the guilt reflecting back from his green orbs.

She wet her lips before pressing them together tightly and shutting her eyes. Her book fell to her lap with a silent plop, the small sound the only noise in the room.

Her hands laced together, wringing out her anger as she finally spoke again.

“You used what I told you in confidence against me.” she whispered in a teary voice, purposefully looking away from him and out the window into the blackened night’s sky.

“I didn’t know it was a secret!” Kurt defended, stepping toward her and letting his arms fall to his sides. His body felt heavy and awkward as he tried to catch her attention. “You should have said!”

Diane’s head snapped round angrily at that, suddenly raging; her eyes dark and wide with incredulity.

“I didn’t realize I had to censor myself when you’re inside me!” she roared back at him, ripping her glasses from her nose and casting them off onto the bed.

Kurt gaped at his wife, not used to her fury. Yes, they fought more often than most - clashing ideologies tended to have that effect. However, this time was different, they were used to anger and yelling and usually solved their issues with desperate, furious make-up sex, but this was different, she wasn’t merely angry, she was hurt; betrayed even.

“We weren’t, it was after we...” he fumbled out dumbly, taking another step toward her. The second the words drifted off his tongue, he knew he’d made a mistake.

Diane’s hands trembled as her fingers parted and slowly curled into fists.

“Oh, of course.” she snarked back sarcastically, meanly. Her tears now drowning her blue orbs. “How could I forget? Thank you so much for that distinction.” she continued, using the back of her hand to swipe away the tears traitorously snaking down her cheeks.

“Diane-“ Kurt tried once more, his heart clenching as he watched her cry. His hand darted out, almost reaching for her but the way she recoiled from him had it dancing back to his side.

“No Kurt!” she berated, tossing her book onto his side of the bed as she shoved the covers off her legs. “You don’t tell people how I like it from behind. You don’t tell them the things I whisper into your ear when we fuck! You don’t share any of that!” she yelled viciously, moving to stand in front of him. “Why would you think this would be any different?”

“Because it is!” he replied simply with a shrug, frozen to his spot as she advanced on him. Her face was grim and bitter as she forced out a humorless laugh.

“Oh, like hell!” she snapped back at him.

“It’s different!” he repeated earnestly and Diane scoffed at his words. He really did believe he was right. “Damnit Diane! Those things,” he continued louder this time, his brow furrowing as he tried to verbalize his thoughts. “Those things are personal and this is...” he trailed off quietly watching her wipe her cheeks once more, her expression dark. 

“What? It’s what, Kurt?” she prompted bitterly. “Come on, say it... say it!” Diane goaded and Kurt straightened his shoulders, swallowing hard.

“It’s business.” he finished plainly, his own anger now bubbling up to match hers. Diane shook her head, smiling humorlessly.

“Okay.” she said in resignation, shrugging her shoulders defeatedly.

Kurt frowned as she suddenly made a bee line for their closet, grabbing at items and shoving them into a bag.

“What are you doing?” he questioned his eyes racing after her as she raced around the room.

“I’m leaving.” she told him seriously, her words hollow as she shimmied into a pair of jeans.

“Diane-“ he began softly, running his hand across his face.

“I’ll stay a Will’s, and when you’re ready to admit you were in the wrong, that using our private conversation to further your own agenda was wrong, you can give me a call.” Kurt gaped at her, his eyes wide with disbelief and fear.

Diane gulped not lingering too long on his hurt expression. He was wrong. That was it. He was wrong and until he could see that, until he could admit it, she couldn’t be in the same room as him.

She pushed her feet into a pair of well-loved flats and moved to shove a few clothing options into her bag.

“Di-“ Kurt tried but Diane ignored him, moving to her bedside table to pack a few necessities. “Diane!” he repeated like a stuck record. Diane rushed passed him again searching the room for anything she may need. “Diane, please!”

Her head shot up suddenly at the crack in his voice, her tears puddling in her blue eyes as she finally, finally met his green.

She could read the sorrow and desperation in his expression, could feel his regret radiating around the room, but he had to say it.

Kurt McVeigh was a stoic man, not one to use a hundred words when three would do. He wasn’t what you’d call loquacious but this time he had to be. This time she needed his words. His penitent eyes weren’t enough, he had to say it.

Diane dropped her overnight bag to the floor, straightening up and folding her arms across her chest. Her foot tapped against the carpet impatiently as she stared down her husband.

Kurt stared right back at her, his posture defeated and broken as he met her eyes. Finally, after a terribly long minute he took purposeful steps toward her, only coming to a halt once he was pressed into her personal space.

His hand drifted up to swipe at the tears still trickling down her face, his thumb wiping them over soft skin. Diane blinked up at him.

“Don’t go,” he whispered his breath hot on her lips. Her blue eyes locked on his green, her face tilted up toward his.

“Say it.” she replied, still crying. Kurt shut his eyes dipping his head forward and brushing his lips faintly across hers.

“I’m sorry.”


	22. Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born of a conversation on twitter, because let’s face it, we could all use a little tonguing from Kurt McVeigh. ;)

“Kurt?”

“In here,”

Diane smiled as she heard his voice, dropping her handbag, slipping off her heels and padding through to the kitchen in her stockings.

“I’m making dinner,” Kurt said, throwing a dashing grin over his shoulder as he stirred a pot.

Diane bit her bottom lip, folding her arms across her chest as she lounged against the doorway. She breathed in the rich smell, loving that her husband was so domesticated. Lord knew, it only made him sexier.

Kurt scooped up a piece of pasta, popping it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Not quite al dente but getting close.

“I know you ‘aren’t doing’ carbs,” he mocked with a heavy roll of his eyes that she didn’t need to see to know was there. “but you’re so Goddamn skinny, I figured one bowl of pasta wouldn’t kill you.”

Diane smirked slightly, shaking her head as she watched her husband. Her eyes raked over his body, slowly drifting down to his arse. His jeans fitted well, they always had - it was one of the first things she noticed when he’d sauntered into her office all those years ago. Snug jeans, and a sexy smile.

Slowly moving up his body she took in his untucked shirt, she knew the buttons were undone even with his back to her, could guarantee his bare feet hidden by the counter, this man was so predictable. So known to her.

She licked her lips unconsciously, he was known to her, very, very known.

“...and don’t you come back at me with some rubbish about how it’s your body, and whatever, because it’s my body too, well, kind of.” Kurt continued to ramble and Diane bit back a laugh. “...I’m the one who loves too look at it and I say you get some pasta! You could _use_ some pasta. I want to see a little pasta on you!” he finished with a quick glance back at her, hardly taking her in before he was refocused on his dinner.

Turning back to the boiling pot, he stabbed at another piece of pasta, humming his approval as he quickly flipped off the gas. He moved about the kitchen with a furrowed brow making sure everything was in place, that the sauce was just right, that everything was in order for their meal, before suddenly his mind clicked. His movements slowed as it occurred to him, that his normally loquacious wife, had yet to speak. Putting down the colander, her turned to face her, resting against the countertop.

“What?” he asked puzzled by her bemused smirk. Diane shrugged, pushing off the wall and slowly walking over to him. Kurt grinned as her arms looped around his neck, her body pressing close to his. His surprise must have shown on his face because Diane giggled softly.

“Kiss me, Kurt.” she replied with a hungry look, her blue eyes twinkling naughtily. Kurt shook off a laugh ducking his head slightly to peck his lips lightly against hers.

Diane pouted as he pulled back, her brows heavy as she let out a sound of disappointment. Her eyes looked up into his, entranced by the love she found there. Her fingers slipped into the hair at the base of his skull as she quickly dragged him down again.

“Now kiss me with tongue,” she begged breathily; her own tongue just sneaking out to touch her bottom lip in a hot move that made Kurt growl.

With a determined look he dipped his head even lower capturing her lips in a slow, sexy kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth, wrapping around hers in a seductive dance they both knew my heart. He sucked on her bottom lip and swiped across the sensitive roof of her mouth, an old favourite that made her moan as a shiver ran through her body.

After throughly exploring, he pulled back with an easy grin. The pair panted, Diane’s head falling forward to rest on his chin, her hot breaths tickling the skin of his throat.

Kurt smirked smugly, his hands dipping lower on her body to squeeze her arse. Diane gasped in surprise, still slightly dazed from their kiss. God, but this man could kiss.

Her hips were pulled into his and she finally glanced up as she felt him harden against her. With a dreamy smile, she rose onto her tiptoes, moving her lips to whisper into his ear what they both already knew.

“We’ll reheat dinner later.”


	23. Hickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random fluff. I miss them.  
> Hope you enjoy and review!  
> <3

“What the hell were you thinking?” Diane shrieked, pacing up and down their bedroom, her fingers sporadically carding through her blonde curls. Kurt sat on the edge of their bed, smirking at his wife. 

“I wasn’t really thinking...” he offered up with a small, careless shrug, his green eyes raking over her body hungrily. 

“Clearly!” she snapped back, throwing her arms into the air in frustration. “God, Kurt, I walked into that meeting with a hickey! A hickey! Like some sex-crazed teenager!” 

Kurt snorted ducking his head slightly, his smirk only annoying her further. 

“If the shoe fits,” he sniggered under his breath and Diane walked up to him and slapped his shoulder angrily. 

“Kurt!” she squeaked shrilly. “Will nearly lost it! Not to mention Colin Sweeney now has a very disgusting interest in our love life.”

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly, holding back a laugh and clearly not joining in on her worry. His eyes still sparkling with something close to lust. 

“Kurt I’m serious! Colin Sweeney now knows that you like to brand me!”

“At least he knows you’re taken,” he offered up unhelpfully, earning him a dark look from his wife. 

“As if the ring on my finger wasn’t enough?” she snapped back at him. 

Kurt merely shrugged, his features still lit with amusement. 

“Maybe,” he chuckled, his eyes following her around the room as she continued to pace. Far more interested in the swing on her hips than her ranting. 

“Jesus! I’ve never been so embarrassed!” she started again, throwing her arms into the air and gesticulating wildly. “You know that Colin asked if I’d like him to make it a matching pair?” she questioned coming to a stop and letting her hands fall to her hips, her incredulity palpable. 

Kurt’s eyes thinned at that, his brow furrowing as he suddenly sat up straighter. 

“What did you say?” he asked dumbly and Diane rolled her eyes looking at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“I said he should go for it,” she sassed.  “and while he was at it, to even out the ones you left on my thighs! What do you think I said?” she threw back sarcastically, her eyes thinned as she tossed him a dark look. 

Kurt’s eyes grew thin at the suggestion and Diane smirked, folding her arms across her chest. Part of her loved how viciously jealous he could get at the mere idea of someone else marking her, it was a turn on, and had she not been so angry at him, it would probably have ended in sex.

Diane stared back at him, her hands smugly fastened to her hips as she pressed her lips together in another wicked smirk. 

Kurt gaped back at her, his brow furrowed pensively and his green eyes swirling with green jealously. 

“Not so funny now, is it?” she baited him, slowly moving back over to his fuming body. Kurt sat still on their bed, blinking as those swaying hips he’d been so interested in earlier, walked right up to him. 

Diane cocked an eyebrow with a daring twinkle in her blue eyes. 

“Colin Sweeney was ready to slip off my skirt and put his mouth on my-“ Diane suddenly shrieked. Before she could finish her sentence, Kurt’s large hands had circled her waist and spun her round; pushing her down onto the bed and throwing himself on top of her. 

His wife giggled throwing her head back into the sheets, staring up at him expectantly. 

“Don’t,” Kurt began in a serious drawl, his eyes boring into hers. “Don’t, finish that sentence.” he rasped. 

“Why?” she teased naughtily. “Don’t you wanna hear about the wife murderer’s mouth on my skin?” Kurt’s jaw set angrily. 

“Diane, stop.” he growled out and Diane smiled, shifting her body under his, pushing her hips up into his temptingly. 

She paused for a moment, simply staring up at him. She knew he was jealous and disgusted at the thought of Sweeney anywhere near her, but at the same time, she wanted him to understand how leaving marks on her wasn’t as fun and innocuous as he liked to think. So, if she had to play up how interested her client had been, then so be it.

“No more hickeys.” she said sternly and Kurt pursed his lips in a pout. Diane smiled, she knew how hot it got him, how leaving bruises on her pale skin turned him on - almost as much as it turned her on to find them on her skin after a particularly rough encounter, but she simply couldn’t have it happen again.

 “At least not where anyone else can see them.” she amended sassily, finding that although she didn’t want any visible evidence, the thought of him no longer leaving love-bites on her made her oddly mournful. Kurt’s face broke into a grin. 

With a small nod, her husband dipped his head to kiss her deeply, his hands tracing up and down her sides in the most distracting way.

"And-" she tried to continue but her sentence was swallowed by his lips, his moustache brushing against her skin as he slid his tongue into her mouth. “Kurt,” she tried again as they broke apart, her eyes rolling back into her head as his hot mouth danced down her throat. His fingers tracing a nipple over her silky shirt. 

“No more talking,” he rasped lowly, kissing his way down her stomach and slowly easing up her skirt. Diane giggled as she felt him nip at her through her clothing - knowing that now that he had permission, he was gonna leave all kinds of marks only they could see.

“I gotta make sure these hickeys on your thighs are even.”


	24. Lightning crashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> This probably signals my return to writing. Maybe. I do have a lot more free time on my hands atm, so yes, maybe!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and review!

“Kurt,” Diane whispered into the darkness, shifting over to her husband’s side of their bed. “Kurt, wake up,” She curled her leg in between his, pushing her body against his side as she called out again, her slim fingers drawing patterns over his heart.

Kurt shifted slightly, his brow furrowing in his sleep. His arm moved curving around her waist and pulling her more snugly into his body. Diane smiled softly, loving his possessiveness. Even while unconscious he still wanted her close, and there was something oddly satisfying about the knowledge.

“Kurt,” she repeated, her lips just barely tracing the shell of his ear as she whispered. Her husband sighed heavily and she knew she’d woken him, finally. Diane smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of his throat, her tongue just sneaking out to tease the stubbly skin.

“What,” he questioned sleepily, turning his head into her nuzzling, seeking out the affection. “Go back to sleep,” he muttered, running a hand up and down her back soothingly.

“No,” she murmured back, pulling away from him slightly. “Listen,”

Kurt lay still for a long moment, his face scrunched into a frown as he listened to the grumbling rumble of thunder. His eyes remained closed but she could read the annoyance in his expression.

“It’s just a storm, it’ll pass.” he advised, rolling onto his side and pulling her more firmly against his body. “Go back to sleep,” he repeated in a sigh, his lips stealing a kiss from the corner of her jaw before he settled back into the pillow. Diane made a noise of disapproval and pushed back slightly, making her husband blink his green, green eyes open.

“I wanna do something,” she told him, meeting his gaze with an excited smirk. Kurt merely groaned, flopping his head heavily into the pillow melodramatically.

“Di, I’m too tired for sex,” he said in a pitiful tone, his eyes once again sliding closed. Diane rolled her eyes, giggling slightly.

“Who said anything about sex?” she sassed back with a daring look he could practically picture. He popped open one eye, slyly sneaking a look at her grinning features.

“Well, in that case, I’m definitely too tired for it,” he replied, a small smile slipping onto the corners his mouth beneath his moustache. Diane giggled again, dipping her head forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Please?” she begged prettily in a sexy voice, she knew he had trouble resisting. “It’ll be fun,”

“There’s only one thing that’s fun at four in the morning, and we already established we’re not having sex.” he replied seriously, opening his eyes to meet hers pointedly. Diane shook her head, shoving him away slightly.

“Come on," she smiled, her face a picture of innocence in juxtaposition to the crashing thunder outside. Kurt rolled his eyes in feigned exasperation, his smirk telling her she’d won without a single word. With a another quick peck to his lips, Diane threw the covers off them both, bouncing up and skipping toward the curtains.

Kurt watched with wide, suspicious eyes as she pulled the heavy material apart, revealing the dark night’s sky. His frown deepened as she scurried back to the bed, hopping on with the excitement of a child.

“Diane?” he asked softly, warily. His wife merely smirked, snuggling back up to him. She let her head fall to his shoulder, her fingers lacing between his as she held his hand. "Wha-" he tried again but Diane silenced him.

"Watch," she whispered, mesmerised as she looked out of the window into the night's sky. Kurt frowned slightly, casting his eyes down to her suspiciously before finally following her gaze out the window. 

The black blanket of night was lit up every few seconds with cracks of light; bright, vicious splinters; shattering across the darkness. The thunder rolled after each strike of lightning, the sound dulling as the minutes went on and the storm passed. Kurt and Diane remained snuggled against each other, his fingers gently grazing her shoulder as he curved his hand around it. Her smile was soft and sleepy, happy in the warmth of his arms. 

"When i was a kid," she began softly, her voice startling him slightly. "My father worked a lot, sometimes I'd go weeks without seeing him," Kurt held her tighter at the confession, their eyes still locked on the littering of lightning outside the window. "But whenever there was a storm at night, he'd wake me up and we'd lie in the bed just watching the lightning, for hours, just... just watching."

Kurt smiled beneath his moustache, his heart warming in his chest. Diane hardly ever spoke about her father. After discovering his downfalls on the day she proposed, Kurt could count the times Diane had brought up her dad on one hand. Her father had been her idol and his betrayal; even after his death, had broken her heart. It was actually part of the reason Kurt had hesitated when she proposed, he had worried that just like her father, one day he’d let her down too.   

Another crack of lightning tore through the sky and broke Kurt from his thoughts. He pressed a small kiss to the crown of Diane's head, breathing in her scent. 

"It's probably my favourite memory of him." she admitted in a whisper and Kurt pulled her impossibly closer.

"It's a good one," he agreed, humming as she twisted in his arms to meet his eyes, her own blue sparkling with unshed tears. Her husband froze, his heart suddenly beating wildly as he tried to think of a way to comfort her and banish those tears.

"I was afraid of storms as a kid," he fumbled out in a rush and Diane let out a small chuckle, her grin drawing across her entire face in amusement.

"I thought cowboys weren't afraid of anything," she teased, her slim fingers tracing across his cheek lovingly.

"Ah, it's our one true weakness,” he offered up in jest. “Well, that and leggy blondes." Diane bit into her bottom lip at that, smirking as she met his green eyes.

"Imagine that," she gasped theatrically, flirting with her husband. 

"Yep." he agreed dashingly, his eyes dipping to her lips as her tongue swiped across them sexily. He tilted his head up slightly to press a delicate kiss to her mouth, his eyes shining with love even in the dark room. 

Diane blinked her eyes open again, smiling down at her husband, happy in this intimate moment. Suddenly, a loud crack rang out and the couple both jumped as the room lit up brightly.

“Oh!” Diane gasped looking back out of the window. “Did you see that?” she asked in awe, her eyes wide and bright as she watched the black sky once again flash with light. “It’s so beautiful!” 

Kurt smiled at her exclamation, her childlike enthusiasm melting his heart.

God, he loved this woman. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “You are.”

The pair lay in each others arms long after the storm passed, neither saying anything, both content in the silence. Both reveling in their love and the calm after the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a kid, whenever there was a storm at night, my brother and I would sneak into my parents bed and we’d watch the lightning together. It is probably my favourite memory of childhood! <3


	25. Jeffery Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Because I miss Will Gardner. 😭

It had been an awful day, a shockingly awful day and all Diane wanted was for it to end. Naturally, the one day she didn’t feel like talking her husband wanted the exact opposite. Her stoic and silent cowboy had been garrulous in the most frustrating way.

Halfway through dinner she’d finally snapped, screaming out how she wished he’d stop asking if she was okay. The rest of the meal was devoured in absolute silence, even the city of Chicago’s hustle and bustle seeming to quieten as they pushed their knives and forks around their plates.

Kurt had tried once more, whispering her name in a defeated sigh, but she’d cut him off with a vicious sneer; her eyes thinned daringly. With an audible scoff he’d stood and left the table, not even bothering to clear his plate.

Her heart ached as she watched him stride out the front door, his grumbling murmur that he was going for a walk barely registering. With the loud bang of her oak door she was alone, all alone with nothing but her thoughts.  

She’d slowly cleared the table, rinsing the crockery and neatly stacking it back in the cupboard. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she made her way to the bathroom, holding out for the hot spray of a shower before she allowed those pesky tears to fall.

She knew it wasn’t fair to shut Kurt out, it wasn’t his fault, but it was who she was. Like it or not, some habits were hard to shake loose. Before she’d been married this was how she dealt with things, silence, a glass of scotch and a shower that burned her pale white skin into a glowing pink. She wasn’t used to having someone to care for her, to love her and comfort her. And even three years on, she was still learning how to accept that love and comfort – not very well if tonight was anything to go by.

Her eyes were red and puffy as she readied herself for bed, her tears still dripping down her cheeks in rivers of pain. Kurt hadn’t yet returned and part of her wouldn’t blame him if he spent the night at the farm. She’d taken her anger and hurt out on him without so much as a reason, used him as the substitute for the person she was truly mad at.

She slowly slipped under the covers of their bed, flicking off the light as she snuggled deep into her pillow, her back facing his side of the bed as she cried softly into the linen. She couldn’t say how long she lay there sobbing quietly, couldn’t say if it’d been thirty minutes or three hours, but eventually she heard the click of the front door.

Kurt snuck into their dark room silently, looking over to the lump on the left side of the bed before sighing and heading for the bathroom. A few minutes later be was back and sliding beneath the bedding on his side. Diane held her breath, trying to keep her tears at bay, she owed him that much. She’d already ruined their evening with her sour mood and the idea of him knowing she was in such a state was almost… _embarrassing_ to her.

Ridiculous as it was, she still felt the need to keep up her angry façade, she wasn’t quite ready to admit that she’d picked the fight and been the sole reason for the dinner incident. God, her pride would be the death of her.

Kurt switched off the lamp and the pair lay in the darkness, barely breathing. She knew he knew she was awake, just like she could tell he was still annoyed with her. Regardless of her willingness to give up her independence, they did know each other, in every sense of the word.  

The silence between them was heavy, the quiet suffocating her already burning lungs.

“Kurt?” she finally called out, every fibre of her being unsure and stubborn. She needed him and Lord, she wasn’t ready to admit it.

“So, we’re talking now?” he grumbled back, his tone blunt and righteous. Diane bit her bottom lip, she couldn’t fault his aggression, he had every right to be angry with her.

“Hold me?” she continued in a very small voice, the teary catch in her throat enough to have him turning toward her. Kurt froze, his heart thundering loudly in his ears. He knew she was upset, could have guessed that at the way she’d snapped at his questions on her wellbeing, but crying? That he hadn’t expected.

Slowly, as he listened to her muffle cries into her pillow, he shuffled closer to his wife, curling his arms around her beneath the comforting weight of their duvet. 

Diane sunk into his embrace, resting her head under his chin, her forehead pressed tightly against his neck. Her breath was hot on his skin, her tear stained cheeks wet against his stumble. Diane bit back another sob. 

“Tighter,” she begged in a shaking gulp, her fist curling into his t-shirt as her legs curled between his. Kurt’s arms pulled her closer, enveloping her into him securely and pressing his lips to her blonde curls. Diane shivered, finally letting out a groan of a sob, shaking in his hands. 

“They released Jeffery Grant today.” she heaved into his chest, her tears staining his shirt. Kurt’s eyes slid closed at her whimper, his arms clutching her even tighter. Jeffery Grant, the troubled boy who’d shot her partner. He should have known. He should have paid closer attention to the dates, he should have been there for her. 

“Apparently,” she spat out bitterly, continuing. “Apparently three years is how long it takes to get over being a murderer.” Her words were laced with malice and almost drowned out by her crying and Kurt could do nothing but hold her tighter.

“Diane,” he eventually murmured, pausing thoughtfully to put together his words. “He was sick, what he did – he was unwell.” 

Diane whimpered into his throat, her body physically aching as she sobbed. She hurt, she hurt all over and it felt just as bad as it had on _that_ day. 

“I know. I know that, I understand. I know he’s just a kid and he’s sick,” she paused, gasping for air between her continued cries. “I know he needed help and I knew he’d be released from the institution eventually, but - God Kurt,” Her voice broke as she pulled back from him, lifting herself slightly to meet his concerned green eyes.  “All I can think about is getting my gun and going to his house to shoot him.”

Kurt blinked at her for a moment, taken back by her honestly. Despite their relationship, Diane was still relatively hesitant when it came to guns. She loved to shoot, loved to watch him shoot but she was still nervous around weapons. He knew she only kept the Smith and Wesson she’d bought her in her nightstand to please him, knew she’d never actually use it to harm someone. So, for her to admit to such thoughts, he knew she must be in a great deal of agony.

“It’s all I can think about!” she told him, meeting his eyes fearfully. “Loading it up, and putting a bullet through his heart.” Kurt’s hand curved around her cheek, his thumb sweeping across her heated skin lovingly.

“Diane, you don’t mean that,” he said, his voice gruff and honest. Diane gulped, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I know he was sick and I don’t, I just - he killed Will. He killed Will Kurt! And I can’t stop myself from thinking about revenge. What kind of person does that make me? Am I awful?” Diane stared down at Kurt desperately, her sobs erratic and painful as she sought out his comfort.

“No,” Kurt replied confidently, his green eyes locked on her blue as he held her face in his hand. “No darling, you’re human. It makes you human.”

Diane fell apart once again, tumbling into his chest once more in another fit of tears and cries. Kurt drew his fingers through her hair, stoking the blonde locks lovingly.

“I just miss him so much,” she whispered out after a long while. 

“I know,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, his free hand running up and down the length of her back.

“It’s not fair.” she continued sadly, gasping for air through her tears. 

“I know, it’s not.” he whispered softly knowing she wasn’t really looking for a response. “But I’m here, okay? I got you. I’m here.”

His words were confident and caring, offering up a comfort she’d been reluctant to accept. Maybe he couldn’t change the past, couldn’t unbreak her heart and bring Will Gardner back, but he could hold her. He could hold her and love her and keep for safe even from her own thoughts. Will may be gone but he was still here and he planned on it staying that way for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and review!


	26. Will’s Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favourite Domestic chapters so far. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it too! 💗

“Diane,” Kurt drawled from their walk in closet, his voice low and amused. 

“Hmm?” she replied from her position on the bed, not looking up from her book. Her husband strolled back into their bedroom slowly, his smirk wide and smug as he drew his eyes up her long, long legs. 

“Why is there a man’s shirt in your closet?” he asked with a deeply amused chuckle, his eyes sparkling naughtily as he held up a neatly pressed, baby blue button down. 

“What?” she frowned, her eyes thinning over the rim of her glasses as glanced up at him. “Oh,” she replied casually, dropping her book into her lap and removing her spectacles carefully. “Oh, it’s not what you think,” she offered up with a small smile.

Kurt shook his head, raising his eyebrow teasingly. 

“I think,” he began in an teasing tone. “If my new wife is gonna keep old boyfriends clothing in our closet, she should at least try to hide it.” He mocked her with yet another daring smirk; a rugged grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Diane let out a little chuckle of her own, her curls falling into her face as she shook her head, her eyes falling closed in exasperation or amusement - he couldn’t tell.

Kurt grinned back at her, flawed, not for the first time, by her absolute beauty. 

“It’s not an old boyfriend’s shirt,” she explained meeting his green eyes. 

“Oh really?” Kurt asked holding the shirt up against his torso measuring its size against his frame. “Well, it’s certainly not mine, so unless you’ve suddenly started shopping at Brooks Brothers...” he trailed off, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Diane snickered slightly, rolling her eyes at his joke. 

“It’s Wills,” she offered up vaguely, shrugging causally as her lips pursed tightly together to stop a smile. She knew what that answer would do to her husband and her suspicions were proven right as he blanched.

Kurt’s mouth fell open slightly, his brow scrunching together tightly in a apprehensive frown.

“Diane,” he began carefully, suddenly tossing the button-down onto the bed as if it burned him. Diane bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she knew how jealous Kurt tended to get and she was absolutely positive that that was where they were headed.

“Look I never asked, it’s not my place but-“ he started again, desperately trying to be diplomatic.

“-but have I slept with Will?” she finished his sentence knowingly, her smirk dark and eyes thinned as Kurt ducked his head slight in shame. 

“Yeah,” he offered up weak shrug and Diane could tell he was embarrassed by the question. 

“Kurt,” she began standing from the bed slowly and walking over to him. She looped her arms around his neck and waited for his hand to fall to the small of her back; his fingers drumming lightly against the silk of her nightie. Her lips widened into a dazzling smile, her eyes bright and blue as she looked at him.

“It’s Wills shirt, a few months back I spilt some wine on my blouse - which happened to be white and Will had a spare in his office, so I borrowed it.” she explained and Kurt’s shoulders relaxed beneath her touch, his relief palpable. “I’ve never slept with Will,” she added with a quirked eyebrow. “Not that it would be any of your business if I had,” she finished off with a pointed glare, the sparkle in her eyes showing she wasn’t as playful as her tone suggested. It really was none of his business. 

“We are married now,” he began rather sheepishly and Diane’s eyes thinned maliciously. 

“We are, which is the only reason you got an answer at all.” she replied with a daring voice.

Kurt smirked nodding in agreement as he tugged her closer; his thumbs moving round to draw circles over her hipbones

“Thank you,” he murmured and Diane felt her heart melt at his pleased and honest tone. 

“For not screwing Will?” she teased and Kurt scoffed out a low laugh. 

“Yeah, for that, but also for telling me.”

“Well,” she started, her hands trailing along the line of his collarbone as she leant into him. “I could have let you suffer, but I figured you’re a big boy, you deserve the truth.” Kurt grinned at that, decreasing the distance between their bodies even more as he pulled her flush against him, her hips pressing into his. 

“A big boy, huh?” he rasped, his lips dropping to her throat, peppering it with kisses. Diane gasped slightly as she felt his lower half react, her eyes falling shut as his teeth sunk into the soft spot where her neck met her shoulders.

“Oh yes, very, very big!” she cooed in a tease, her body rutting into his as he tugged at the tie on her silk robe. Kurt laughed lowly against her smooth skin, slowly walking them back toward the bed, her partner’s shirt about to be long forgotten.  


End file.
